Minegarde's Nightmare Part One
by Jack1191
Summary: Getting fed up of his treatment in Loc-Lac city, Jack heads to the unknown, Where he meets new people and most importantly starts a new adventure. But what is the Feral Wyvern virus? And why is it bringing back the recently deceased monsters? Join Jack in this epic rendition of the Monster hunter 4 storyline. Hunter Series spinoff.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
><strong>Destination: Loc-Lac City and Tanzia Port<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack gave a sigh as he walked through the City of Loc-Lac, People still giving him careful and hateful stares. He scowled lightly, He'd taken care of some of the major threats, and the Guild treat him like he's disposable rubbish. He made a beeline for his Guest house, and made an imminent decision.<p>

Before he started packing, he walked into the Crystal Ship to explain to his brother what was going on. After the Co-ordinates were set, he ushered Chamberlyne into the Crystal Ship, and took off. The Loc-Lac Guildie was sent to Jack's house to give him the new request he had.

She walked into his Guest house, finding it surprisingly empty, before her mouth slowly dropped open as the Crystal Ship disappeared in a shower of blue and white sparkles. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before walking out of the room with a look of disbelief on her face.

The Guildie walked into the Tavern and found the Guild Master looking at her expectantly, she shook her head "He's gone sir. He took his ship and left for somewhere" she explained and the Guild Master gave an angry sigh "Dammit. Of all the times I need him, he goes and leaves." he said, and motioned for the Guildie to return to her post. She nodded and walked back to the desk.

Jack flicked a couple of levers on the Crystal Ship console to keep it steady. Chamberlyne was still trying to get over the interior "But...Sir, This was just a giant Crystal...How does this all fit inside?" The cat said, Jack gave a chuckle "Chamberlyne, Accept the physics of the Crystal Ship. Like TARDISes, if you go too far trying to understand it, you'll drive yourself mad" He said, and the cat nodded "I think I'm gonna lie down" he said before passing out onto the floor with a thump.

**-JA-**

Riki had just gotten back from a hunt, he cashed in his contract and collected the Zenny reward before heading out of the Tavern. He walked towards his Guest ship, a small wooden sailor, and sighed. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and shot up, It was the same sparkles of the Crystal Ship atomising.

He slowly walked towards the source of the sparkles and sure enough, found the Crystal Ship there. He gave a small knock on the door, and a panel was opened, Jack poked his head out "Oh, good, I got the Co-ordinates right. I needed to tell you that I'm leaving Loc-Lac" He explained, Riki raised an eyebrow "Riii-ght...That's fine, you do that. But I need to know, why are you leaving?" he asked, Jack gave him a deadpanned stare, and Riki nodded nervously "So that's still happening huh?" he asked and Jack nodded.

Jack walked out of the Crystal Ship hitting a button on an inner panel before pushing the panel closed. Riki watched with shock as the Crystal Ship became the size of a small Crystal, "What have you done?" Riki asked, Jack rolled his eyes "I've just made it easier to carry" He said simply.

The Hyperonian got a couple of looks as he walked through the Tavern, the Tanzia guildie looked at Riki with a questioning gaze, and he shrugged "Jack's apparently left the Loc-Lac guild" he said, The Guildie looked at Jack's retreating form in slight shock "So, that's the hunter you've been telling me about..." She said, and Riki nodded "He's been getting a lot of schtick for being a different species, and his quest contracts restrict his abilities" he said.

The Tanzia Guildie looked at the Hyperonian with sympathy in her eyes before she caught sight of a building golden glow "What is he doing?" She asked, and Riki looked towards the Hyperonian "Oh, that's what he meant..." He said, they both covered their eyes when there was the equivalent of a golden flash, the guildies mouth literally fell to the ground and Riki's wasnt far from that point "Okay...So he's going there in his Cosmic form..." He said with a deadpan tone.

They covered their ears as the Hyperonian shot off the ground with a Sonic Boom, and Riki turned to the Guildie who was looking at him with a questioning glare "So...You have some explaining to do since you know Jack better than anyone else here. You're not leaving until you do" she said, and Riki nodded "Okay, so what you just saw..."

* * *

><p><strong>"All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?"<strong>  
><strong>~Doctor Who, Eleventh Doctor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This has got to be my most Ambitious project yet bar New Allies, Anyways, Elements of the earlier stories in the Hunter Series will be referenced later in the story, but apart from that, this is an entirely different...Segment of the series.<strong>

**I've worked hard on the story, so hopefully this one won't suffer any major Hiatuses like the other stories.  
>Keep on Rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	2. Dah'ren Mohran

**Minegarde's Nightmare, Part one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dah'ren Mohran<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack shot through the air at post-supersonic speeds, watching the landscape zoom by he gave a small sigh of relief as his brother had given him the green flag on allowing him to leave. It had taken a little bit of persuasion and emotional blackmail, but of course it worked. He gave a mischievious smirk as he knew that Riki was probably explaining what was going on.<p>

He thought about where he was gonna go, The Great Desert was literally an ocean of sand, housing deadly monsters. Dragonships were often sent out to protect the city of Loc-Lac, but that was at most, 100 miles outwards. He gave a small chuckle, he found it Ironic, he was in his 900's and he'd barely explored Minegarde. There was the Pokke Region, and the Kokoto Regions. Each both had a Fortress protecting the town's entrance. On a lone mountain, there was the doomed village of Scharade, with the Fatalis's self-proclaimed nest Castle Scharade.

Then there was the other half of the planet, which he hadn't explored. He gave a smile wondering what sort of creatures and landscapes originated there. He knew that pretty much every part of Minegarde had their own seperate branch in the hunters Guild, which he knew was a multi-trillion zenny business.

He focused on building his speed, the aura of the Cosmic form becoming a little bit more streamlined, soon he was starting to see the invisible light spectrum, which meant he was starting to break the edges of the Light barrier.

**-JA-**

The Loc-Lac Guild Master had sent an entire Battalion of Guild Knights down towards Port Tanzia to bring Jack back to Loc-Lac. He didn't want to lose his best hunter, and gave an angry sigh "Where is that hunter? We have four urgent requests for him, and HE'S the only one eligable for them!" He growled, before he noticed something approaching the city at high speed. It literally seemed to be creating ripples in the sky, and he tried focusing on it before he saw and heard it shoot forward in an unbelievable speed.

The Guild Master opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before growling "Son of a Bitch! He got away!" he yelled, continuing his tantrum. The Loc-Lac Guildie looked at the disappearing trail of rings, and gave a small smile "Well Jack...I hope you have a good life where ever you go..." She said.

Jack gave a loud laugh as he caught sight of the Guild Master having a fit about him leaving, he slowed down when he was past 1000 miles into the Great Desert carefully watching proceedings down below him. He didn't know why, but he was starting to look for life. He shrugged and lowered his altitude flying at a careful forty miles per hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: The Great Desert; Barubare Border<strong>

* * *

><p>A man stood at the bow of a Dragonship looking on proudly. He gave a sigh, knowing his crew was gonna be safe soon. The only thing that made him slightly nervous was that a Dah'ren Mohran was spotted a couple of miles North of his Location. He gave a glance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He nodded at Alice "Well, Barubare should be a couple of miles ahead. From there-on out, smooth sailing I guess" He said, Alice nodded "Has there been any warnings of the Dah'ren Mohran since yesterday?" she questioned, but got her answer when the ground beneath the Dragonship started shaking.<p>

Mark looked at the Portside of the ship and heard the sandy terrain tear apart as a whale-like creature bursted forth from the sand. Unlike a Jhen Mohran, the Dah'ren Mohran had thick overgrown scales and a single knife-like tusk. It rammed the side of the ship sending Alice rolling on the main deck towards the sand. She recovered after some struggling, and made a beeline for the Cannonballs. The explosions seemed to be doing little damage, and she was breathing heavily.

Alice gave a growl when she noticed Mark's hat on one of the scales, since she was the huntress, she had to go and get it(!). She carefully made her way up it's arm but gave a small yell when she was slammed into the portside of the ship. The huntress coughed a little when she landed, and tried pushing herself up.

Mark rushed towards the downed huntress and gave her a Mega-potion, which she chugged down with little resistance. A couple of moments later, a warm green glow surrounded her for a few seconds. She pushed herself up and smashed a pickaxe on the button which triggered the Hunting Gong.

Jack flew carefully before he heard a sound which made his hearts race. No matter where he was, he knew that sound anywhere: It was the sound of a Hunting Gong! He rushed towards the source of the noise tripling his speed in a matter of seconds. He caught sight of a whale that looked similar to Jhen Mohran, which was lunging towards the Dragonship with it's knife-like tusk. He gathered the Hyper-energy around him and focused it to shield the ship.

Alice closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, she heard something that sounded like something bouncing off a shield. She risked a look and found the Dah'ren Mohran charging a translucent golden shield "Mark? What's happening?" she asked, the male shrugged "Sorry. I have nothing. But lets question it later!" he said, she nodded "Right!" she said, pushing herself from her prone position.

Jack pushed against the Dah'ren Mohran's tusk, pushing it back after expending a small amount of effort. The Dah'ren Mohran cried out in pain when he sent a wave of Hyper energy through the shield. As it was flinching he dropped the shield and started sending waves of pure hyper energy towards the overgrown whale.

Alice covered her ears when she heard the piercing cry of the Dah'ren Mohran, it took the huntress a moment to realise the shield had been dropped, so she rushed towards the Cannonballs and started firing off as many as she could. Mark noticed something in the distance, what looked like a city, his eyes widened, it was Barubare! He took out the flare gun the Dragonship had been issued with and fired off a flare, it exploded in a shower of sparks.

Jack saw the flare, and glanced towards the bow of the ship, he growled, they were nearing a city, He noticed other Dragonships surrounding the Dah'ren Mohran, one sticking out in Golden paint. Jack rushed forwards, a golden trail following him before fading a couple of seconds afterwards.

Alice grunted as she lifted another Cannonball. Her arms were starting to get sore after firing off sixteen cannonballs. Before she fired another cannonball, she caught sight of a golden trail heading towards their bow, and it stopped revealing a man with wings, both of which were enclosed in a golden aura.

Mark had no time to question the new arrival, so he just went with it "Ballista Binder Alice!" he ordered and she nodded firing off the cannonball in her arms. The five roped ballista's fired and hit the Dah'ren Mohran. Jack gave a nod, rushing to the Dragonships Starboard, she frowned before he shot forward with a Sonic Boom and rammed the Dah'ren Mohran's side.

Everyone stopped attacking when they saw the Dah'ren Mohran flop over, dead. Jack reappeared on the main deck and sighed "Okay...Introductions, Hello, my name is Jack Dawson, It's very nice to meet you both" He said, and Alice opened her mouth but closed it soon afterwards "Thanks Jack...We would've been toast if you didn't shield that last attack" Mark said, and Jack nodded dismissing his Cosmic form, causing the aura to dissipate in a cloud of golden sparkles "No problem...I was on my way to the next city anyway" He said.

When they docked at Barubare, Jack met two other people. One was Adele, who was Alice's Liasion to the Guild, and the other was Rob, who was provided their equipment. Jack nodded at them both before walking off into the city of Barubare to try and find something to eat. He had a small supply of Tanzia chips, but they didn't keep him fed for too long.

Alice finally had her armour set, and paced around trying to piece together what happened, Jack appeared out of no-where and started helping them for no apparent reason.

Adele was trying to read up on anything that had Jack's description, but found very vague sources so far. She sighed "There must be something..." She mumbled, Jack was watching the Guildie very closely. She seemed to be the type to try and find out anything. He didn't need other people hating him at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>"That's Racist! And Inaccurate"<strong>  
><strong>~Youtube, SGBlikestoplay, John Ortiz<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Okay, this chapter is referencing the prologue so to speak of Monster Hunter 4 where you're travelling to Barubare. Mark is the...Advisor so to speak, towards the hunter, and the reference of getting the hat off of the scale of the Dah'ren Mohran was the part of the tutorial of 'Boarding' the moving Mohran and returning back to the Dragonship.<strong>

**The characters are all based off of the people you meet in the game, So I guess the OCC persona's belong to me..?  
>Keep on rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Barubare Village<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack was idly flying around the docked Dragonship looking for signs of damage, His hands glowing bright silver. Anyone who was watching him stood dumbfounded and confused at what the Hyperonian was trying to achieve. Once he finished applying the Hyper Iblisk enchantment, Jack landed and folded his wings onto his back.<p>

Adele watched the entire thing, and she was trying to piece together what the Hyperonian wanted from them. Anything she found in her large library of books was just vague information, apart from one source: He managed to get a Raviente to change it's "Morals" as it were, The Snake acting as an escort to any hunters in the area.

Jack hummed to himself occasionally walking towards the smithy where Rob was. The Wyverian gave a nod to him and Jack smiled "Hey, er...Rob was it?" The man nodded "I'd like to use your smithy for a bit if it's okay? I have some weapons I'd like to craft" He said. The Wyverian didn't have much time to argue as Jack was already pulling out materials from his Jacket's pocket. The amount that he pulled over left the man confused, How come his pockets didn't bulge from the contents?

Alice walked over to Adele who seemed to be stuck in a trance watching the Hyperonian, She cleared her throat startling the guildie causing her to blush slightly "Oh, erm...How can I help you Alice?" She asked kindly, The huntress was looking towards where Adele was spying and found the Hyperonian forging something "What have you found out about Jack so far?" She asked, The Guildie growled "Nothing. One source says he saved Loc-Lac from a Raviente, whilst another says he's a creature of evil deceiving a bunch of people" They both jumped when they heard a voice in their heads "_And I believe you're looking too deep into things. I'm not evil and I did prevent the Raviente from destroying Loc-Lac. It's now been "Domesticated" Lets say..." _They looked over to Jack who was giving them a piercing glare, Adele found herself getting lost in their endless depths, before she blushed realising she was staring.

Jack turned away from the two girls continuing forging his new Hyper Staff. It was nearing December so he needed a new form of defense other than the Cosmic Blade. He noticed Rob watching him work, and he gave a small smile of approval. The Wyverian was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for.

Alice was eyeing the Hyperonian pondering his words. She was a little bit unsettled that he could hear everything she thought, but let it go. As long as he didn't attack them; they were fine. She zoned out thinking about that favour she had to repay, He looked like the sort of guy who could handle himself really well in a battle. And the gleam she caught in his eyes suggested that there was more to him than they could see at that moment.

Jack smiled as he finally finished the equipment "Thanks for letting me use your equipment Rob" he thanked handing the Wyverian a bag of Cosmites before sheathing the weapon between his wings. The Wyverian nodded in acknowledgment before he went back to inspecting the gleaming gems in the bag.

Adele frowned watching the Hyperonian walk away. Before Alice could protest, She was dragged along by the guildie as they started following the Hyperonian. Alice jerked her arm away from the guildie "What the hell are you doing? Why are we following him?" She hissed, and Adele looked nonplussed "I want to find out who he really is" She said turning to the huntress, when she looked back, he was nowhere to be seen.

Jack enlarged the Crystal Ship walking inside, before changing it's exterior camouflage. He eyed the huntress and Guildie who were looking around for him, he nodded before disappearing with a crack.

Adele gave a frustrated sigh, "Come on! Look hunters don't just vanish!" She argued with Alice before they stumbled back as Jack appeared with a crack "Then you don't know me too well." Jack said with a deadly glare, the guildie shrunk back with the glare but Alice stood her ground "There are things you shouldn't know. Some things can end the Universe just by hearing a simple phrase; Like I said. Don't pry, It'll get you killed" Jack said before disappearing again.

The Guildie gulped "What just happened?" She asked, Alice blinked "I don't really know...He really does have some secrets...I guess if we're going to gain his trust; We need to befriend him first" She said, Adele nodded with a frown "If that's what it takes; Then I'll do it" She said getting back to her feet.

**-JA-**

Jack smiled at the landscapes below him, The Ruin fields had deep red ruins with bright yellow grass surrounding them. There was also a blanket of trees surrounding the area too. He frowned inwardly though, there were two days to go before he had to don the Cosmic Pendant to keep his wings.

Back in Barubare, Adele was sitting at her Guild counter looking through the various one to three star Quests she'd received from the Local guild. They had one Quest that made her frown "A violent Velocidrome has been seen attacking the wild life with reckless abandon..." She read, and blinked "It's believed to have occurred after the Purple gas cloud that went over the Unknown Sea of trees, as it didn't show any of these traits before" She finished.

The Guildie rubbed her eyes, this was the third request she'd had from the same person who wouldn't name him or herself; and the Hyperonian hadn't been seen for the best part of two weeks.

The Guildie was shaken out of her thoughts by a Sonic Boom, which was caused by the fast approaching Hyperonian, "What in the name of Fatalis...?" She mumbled, and winced at the loud screech of Jack's skid, his shoes emitting smoke from the velocity of the skid "Adele? It's Adele isn't it?" Jack asked frantically getting in her personal space, causing her to blush deeply "Y-yes W-what do you want from me?" She whimpered, Jack gently turned her gaze back towards him "Did you say "Purple smoke"?" He asked, and she nodded "Y-yes; It happened a week ago...W-why do you know what it is?" She asked, Jack released her cheek "Oh I don't just know the cause...I fought the cause..." He confessed, She gaped "C-can you tell me?" She asked, Jack nodded.

The Hyperonian reached into his pocket and pulled out a stool causing the Guildie's mouth to drop open "H-how?" She stuttered, and Jack spoke "This Purple Gas; Formerly a Bluish-Black is a matured version of what's known as a Hyper Energy Deficiency virus. It seriously affects those with Hyper energy or spiritual energy like me and the people around us." He started, Adele listened to him talk "Since it's affecting Wyverns like the Velocidrome we mentioned, it's causing them to go into a permanent feral state. Which means that if Incubation has been completed, The Velocidrome has no hope of surviving. This is the first stage" He explained in a dark tone.

Adele bit her lip with a blush, She knew she always had a thing for people who were smart but shook herself mentally and absorbed the information "The Second stage is the most dangerous; Once the carrier becomes weak enough, it dies. Then the virus takes over, causing the body to produce the virus too. The Zombified carrier starts attacking anything and everything, Which if it manages to get too many major kills, can affect the whole breeding and feeding chain" He finished before sighing "That said, the main carrier of the virus is from the Nightmare Child. A being so dark that it corrupts those without a strong heart." He started pacing.

Adele tried to absorb all the information but bits confused her; What was this Nightmare Child? What was the carriers Name? She tried to ask but Jack kept speaking "It was another thing to come out of the Time War. A war for all creation and I was on the front lines. The Daleks released the Nightmare Child, which after it's defeat gave birth to the vile creature known as Gore Magala. It's Adult form Shagaru Magara was the next thing to come out of it, before it faded away into nothing. These monsters, Killed millions of Time Lords, Daleks, and Hyperonians; Before I found the key to their defeat; The Vortex form" He explained, turning to the Guildie "THAT is what the gas was. And I'm very sorry to say; but your world might just be in serious danger" He said getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>"What can I bring to the job? A burning hatred of the west, a hook for a hand and a pilots licence!"<strong>  
><strong>~Mock The Week, Frankie Boyle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This chapter introduces more of the characters in the story, and this is where the References start to get more explicit. Try to guess which one is from which series of media!<br>Oh, and FYI I'll start adding quotes to the end of chapters, just in case anyone askes what the hell I'm doing.  
>Keep on Rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	4. Finishing Business and Repairs

**Chapter 3: Finishing Business and repairs**

* * *

><p>Alice was at a loss for words after Adele finished explaining the situation to her crew "The last thing he said, was that our world may be in serious danger" She said, awaiting the reactions, Adele blushed at the silence, before Mark spoke up "If you ask me: Jack seems to be the only one who can put a stop to the creature. We have to get him to help us" He finished, Rob nodded "I Don't have any problems against that...But...You said that this creature killed millions of his species. Won't that put him at serious risk?" He asked, and Adele sighed "I Don't know...I couldn't find out anything about him, Only that he fought in something called a Time War" she finished.<p>

Alice paced on top of the deck "Well, if you ask me, this whole thing sounds a bit far fetched" She said, three death glares were sent her way causing her to back away "Okay! Okay! Sheesh...You tell people how you really feel and they start getting pissy about it" She said, but jumped in surprise when she heard Jack's voice "Well you're much dumber than I thought you were if you don't believe her. This creature; Nearly wiped out my species, and that isn't easy to do. Now, you want details? I'll explain everything" He said

**One long explanation later...**

"...And that's when I found you guys" Jack finished, scanning his listeners for a reaction, they were all gaping at him "You're over 900 years old?" Alice squeaked, and he nodded, She turned away in disbelief. Jack sighed and walked below deck leaving the quadrio to ponder his lengthy explanation.

Adele couldn't really explain what she was feeling right now; After his explanation all she could think about was the Hyperonian. She had a fuzzy feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about him, and second most; When he left, she felt really empty inside for some reason. Her face exploded in a blush when she realised what she was feeling, She had a crush on the 916 year old sitting below deck. Mark and Rob had left leaving her and Alice on the main deck "So...What do you think about his story?" Alice asked, causing Adele to blush deeper "H-he's been through so much...I think I may have a crush on him" she confessed chewing her lip, Alice's eyes widened then narrowed.

Adele frowned in slight surprise when Alice walked away from her at a swift pace after her confession. She pieced together what Jack had told them, and anything she came up with wasn't good at all. The Gore Magala; if freed would make many species go extinct and she couldn't even comprehend what sort of danger would befall them if the creature matured.

She was very surprised when Jack came from the bottom deck wearing a stylish blue armour. The steel plates from the breastplate gleamed in the night, and they had a slight aura of absorption to them. He cleared his throat and she blushed deeply when she realised she had been checking him out as they say "Oh...Jack, what can I do for you?" she stammered, the Hyperonian raised an eyebrow "I need to check out the Unknown sea of trees." He said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket; He scribbled something down "I need you to give this to the Guild. They need to know the information about these threats; and since I've seen what danger they can do in a 400 light-year radius; They NEED to know." He gave the Guildie a hard stare "I'll see you soon Adele." He said flapping his wings and setting off towards the forest.

The girl sat in a daze wondering what just happened before she recalled his words. Light-years...They caused chaos over 400 Light-years?! She frantically grabbed the paper and looked over what details he wrote, before rushing towards the Guild hall.

Jack skilfully avoided the trees in his way looking around the forest. A stray Seltas protested with a chitter before ignoring the Hyperonian. The forests were a mystery to the guild, a fact was beyond the camp every time someone entered it, The inside of the forest moved around. The layout not being the same after each visit. That being said, they didn't provide a definite map of said forest, only a layout of each area.

A squawking brought him out of his musings, it sounded all warbly and deep. It was definitely a Velocidrome's call. Wielding his Hyper Staff, he headed in the direction of the call. What he found made him shake his head sadly; The previously blue scaled bird Wyvern was now covered in inflamed purple veins, a black fluid dripping from it's beak. It narrowed it's eyes and hissed when it saw him. The Hyperonian sighed keeping his distance "Hey there big guy...Look I'm sorry about all this, But I'll make sure to fix this..." Jack said to the Velocidrome who was leaping at him to attempt to bite him.

The Guild Master glared at the green clad Guildie who interrupted his meeting "If ya'll be so kahnd as tah explain why Ya're intarruptin' this meeting Adele?" he asked, Adele panted "Information...About the Purple fog over the Unknown sea of trees!" She exclaimed and everyone present stared at her. The Guild Master took the paper from her hands and a seal that made his eyes widen presented him "This is...Jack Dawson provahded this?" He asked, Adele nodded "He said that the entire PLANET is in danger from these new monsters sir" She said.

They all stopped when they heard a distant explosion come from the direction of the Unknown sea of trees "He went to take out the infected Velocidrome" Adele told them sheepishly, The Gathering hall Guildies glared at her "This is useful. Thank ya kahndly Adele, This'll help the guild muchly" He mumbled she bowed and walked back to the Dragonship.

Adele frowned at the crew she had packing up "What's going on?" She asked, Alice shrugged "Some business about the Wyverian village of Naguri needing some help or something. Their reason being the Volcano stopping for some reason" She explained. They nodded, and Mark took the reins and whipped the Aptonoth who gave a snort of dismissal, before moving.

They heard a crash come from the Felyne chef's trailer a noise which made Alice roll her eyes "I swear that cat is gonna get seriously hurt someday" She mumbled, and Mark nodded "Maybe we should give him some eye drops?" He suggested, Alice sighed "Now you're being Racist Mark" She said.

Jack was working in his Crystal Ship. He had managed to gather a sample of the virus and was now testing it to see what could cure it. Interestingly, The Nulberry seemed to slow down the Incubation process, which he was glad for, he frowned when he noticed the signatures of Mark and his team getting further and further away. Stowing away the shrunken Crystal Ship Jack shot into the sky flying in the direction of Mark and their crew.

Adele pondered over Jack's words before she realised something "Wait a sec...Did anyone see Jack climb aboard on the trailers?" She asked, and Mark froze "Now that I think about it, he was still in the Unknown Sea of trees. Damn!" He cursed, Alice frowned but before she could say anything they heard a loud Boom behind them before a familiar Hyperonian shot past them "Oh...There he is" Mark said wide eyed. Alice smiled "You know, No matter how many times I see that; It never ceases to amaze me" She pointed out, and the crew nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>"She's like 'I'll be back before you even know it!'...Why tell me then? I wouldn't of fucking known would I?!"<strong>  
><strong>~Lee Evans<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-More references and a little bit of a small crush. Who knew?, Anyway, this chapter introduces a character that will be rarely referenced in the future, the Felyne chef. This chapter was a bitch to write because they translated the names from Aruserutasu to Seltas. The same goes to the minor change to Goa Magara's name, to Gore Magala, Overall I think it was a better change.<strong>

**They translated the names of the Locales too, but rewriting the names "Ruins Field" and "Unknown sea of trees" to "Ancestral Steppe" and "Unknown Great Forest" Seemed more trouble than it's worth. Besides, I like the old names better.**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far! It would be greatly appreciated!  
>Keep on rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	5. Volcano Issues

**Chapter 4: Volcano Issues**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Naguri Village<strong>

* * *

><p>The crew arrived in Naguri village half an hour after the Hyperonian, they found a large Crystal in an area that was out of the way. They parked the main caravan next to it, Mark patting the Aptonoth on the snout before making his way to the Chief of the village. "Igor, nice to see you again" Mark greeted, The Wyverian turned to him and gave a grin "Mark! So nice to see you! We'll have to catch a drink sometime to catch up. Because I didn't expect the Legend of Loc-Lac to be part of your merry little group" Igor rambled.<p>

They made their way to the centre of the village where Igor called all of the citizens to meet the quintrio. Mark greeted them all, a female Wyverian with similar traits to Igor walked up to him "So you're the man my hubby keeps going on about." She looked him up and down, her silver hair moving with the motion, Said hair tied to look like some bizarre form of beard. "That'll be me Ma'am. This is Adele, Rob and Alice. I'm not sure where Jack is though" He told the female, "I'm Rumere, Have you met our daughter Eliza yet?" She asked, he glanced around and found a blonde Wyverian chattering away to Alice who looked a little freaked out "I'm guessing Eliza's the one who's talking to Alice?" He asked, She gave a hearty laugh "Yep! That's my Eliza, always weirding out the tourists!" She said.

Adele received a number of requests from the villagers, all of which she stamped with the official guild seal. She watched Mark talking to Igor and Rumere, before turning to her notes about the Gore Magala and the Feral Wyvern Virus. She bit her nail as she crossed out certain theories about each subject. Jack whistled as he walked out of the Crystal Ship carrying a bunch of equipment, She blinked at the weird looking machines in his arms, before mumbling to herself about "Technologically advanced Hyperonians".

Jack plunged a tube into the lukewarm water that was supposed to be Lava, and frowned at the readings "It's like something is stopping the volcano from producing lava...Like a plug" He muttered to himself, Checking the display which was reading 47 degrees celcius. It was supposed to be many times that amount but something was stopping the lava from being produced. He nodded to himself and pulled out the tube walking back to the Crystal ship. Alice, finally getting away from Eliza sat down next to Adele who gave a small smile in response to her greeting "Man...She's mental...Utterly Bonkers..." Alice muttered as she panted in exhaustion.

Jack walked back out of the Crystal Ship, walking over to the general store. He greeted the Wyverian before buying a few herbs, giving him the required amount of Zenny, he walked over to Mark and Igor "Okay, I've kind of figured out the problem. The Volcano seems to have stopped producing Lava, and the water is only lukewarm at the best being a mere 47 degrees in temperature." He explained, Igor nodded "That's good to know at least. All we need to do now is find the source of the problem" He said, Mark placed a hand on his chin "I'll send Alice with Jack to try and find the problem in the Underground Cave. At least we could gather a few resources whilst we figure it out" He reasoned, Igor stroked his beard "That sounds alright for now. All we need to do is find a definitive cause" He told Jack "Duly noted Igor. I'll get down to it now" He told them walking away.

Mark watched the retreating Hyperonian "He's stayed with us since he killed that Dah'ren Mohran, and made sure to tell us about the virus...I'm starting to wonder what he's up to" Mark said, Igor gave a deep laugh "Haven't you heard the tales of the Legend of Loc-Lac? He's got limitless kindness and will always help where there's problems. I always wonder about the tale of the Raviente, but the point still stands" He told Mark, who smiled "You're right...I'm just being Paranoid" He mumbled.

Alice blinked when she saw Jack walking towards her "We need to go and check out the Underground Volcano...I suppose it'd be a cave now but anyway, grab your pickaxe and a suitable armour set" He told her walking off. She nodded and walked onto the caravan where her stuff was. She made sure to dress in her Jaggi Armour, as it was her best set, and the latent powers that came with the set helped by a large degree too. She grabbed several Pickaxes, several Bugnets and a bag of bait for fishing. Checking she had healing supplies and a healthy supply of Whetstones she nodded and set off finding Jack waiting for her at the entrance of the village.

Eliza waved at Alice, causing her to give a fake grin and wave back, although when she was out of sight, she gave a sigh and dropped it. Jack smiled at her "Ready to go?" He asked, she nodded "Lets get this over with" She said taking the second contract of the Harvest tour Quest. They walked out of the village and to the base camp that was resting at the top of a cliff.

Jack took the map and slowly navigated his way down the cliffside. Alice followed his example and carefully found foot holds from where the Hyperonian had held on. At a suitable distance, Jack let go of the wall and freefell to the area which held only a couple of Slagtoth, Alice landing next to him "Okay, so we need to come up with a cause as to what is stopping the volcano. My device only gave me a reading on the temperature, not why it was the way it was. Any ideas?" He asked, Alice frowned in response causing him to sigh in exasperation "A wild guess maybe? Because anything would be better than what we have now. In anycase, something would be blocking the lavaflow. Maybe a large monster of some kind, because this place has much more variety than what I'm used to" He explained, Alice nodded "I think that would be a suitable guess" She told him making her way down the next few cliff sides.

Jack nodded "Okay, so we're getting somewhere with the assumptions. Now what we need to do is find something to back them up" He said, making his way to the cave "Here take this." He said holding a rock of some kind "What is it?" Alice asked taking the rock off of him "It's a distress rock. Dumb name I know, but crush it in your hand to send a Psychic signal, I'll be sure to be by your side in a few moments after" He explained walking off to the cave.

The inside was filled with mushrooms and glowing rocks, giving it a sort of neon lighting. Jack wasted no time in throwing himself off the next cliff down to the next area. He smiled as he felt the wind rushing past him, the armour giving him a more aerodynamic resilience to winds. The first thing he noticed when he fell down was another levelled cave. It was like it was a mini waterfall system with the steady stream of water leading down to what he assumed was another lower level. Grunting as he landed he gave another quick examination of the area around him, It was connected to at least four other areas, two being behind him and one being at the very far area in front of him.

He followed the stream down to another cliff and sighed, his joints were really taking a beating today; Jumping down the cliff he landed in what he assumed was a nest sort of area, and he smiled at he noticed something... "Bingo! So that's why it's stopped..." He muttered walking towards a large pile of rocks which seemed to have been fused together by previous bursts of lava.

**-JA-**

Alice wondered into another cavern, which was purely made from Sootstone. It was a general commodity in several counties, and Naguri was no different, she dug through her item pouch and gave a sigh when she pulled out a beaten Pickaxe "It'll have to do for now" She mumbled, grunting as she swung it against the floor, dust rising as she cracked more and more of the surrounding area. Finally, she had a big enough piece, which she stored away in her pouch for later use and another piece for Trading points.

She wondered into the next area, finding herself in the same area Jack was before he followed the stream. Alice inspected the water finding it to be of a temperature of a hot glass of tea. Wiping her hand on her tasset, she stood back up and made her way up towards the upper nest, wondering if the Hyperonian had come up with any results. Blinking as she heard a noise she watched as Jack came diving through the entrance avoiding a boulder in the process "What in the..?" She mumbled making her way back down.

The cause of the boulder was an amphibian class monster, it's bright cyan eyes being fixed in a piercing glare as it sized Alice up, it had two rugged tusks protruding from it's chin and a mouth full of molars. It's body was covered in orangey red scales with a cream underbelly and it's tail seemed to alter itself from being coated with a muddy substance to being covered in miniscule spikes.

Jack smiled at her "Ah! Alice, glad to see you made the party. I think I found the cause of the blockage" He told her, she couldn't help but give a small smile in response "Well? What is it then?" She asked, Jack winced "Ah. Rocks, Lots of 'em. And Big boy here seems to have quite an..." They threw themselves in a roll as the monster leaped at them "..Affinity for them! That Boulder you saw...Yeah, that would be him" He nodded at the monster, Alice frowned "But how could such a small monster stop such a large force?" She asked, Jack chuckled as he batted away another boulder with his Hyper Staff "Allow me to explain that the smallest of monsters could be the biggest threat of all. Now whilst they don't terraform the land as badly as other monsters, they can still damage it and cause wounds to the earth in other ways. In this case, the volcano...Now I suggest we head back to Naguri village and come back with a..." He ducked as another rock flew over his head "Plan!" He finished.

Alice bit her lip as she contemplated what was said, On one hand she didn't like to run from battle, but on another hand, this was the Legend of Loc-Lac telling her what to do. She didn't like taking orders from others, but as this was a hunter with much more experience she nodded "Good Woman! Now lets get out of here!" He said, grabbing her arm lightly, she blinked as she heard the same loud crack, but found herself in the Base camp again.

Jack delivered the Paw pass ticket, and they sat on the camps bed as they waited for transport back to the village. It was ironic that rocks were the problem to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>"Y'know Mother, life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get! But in you case it's a box of HAND GRENADES!"<strong>  
><strong>~Family Guy, Stewie Griffin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Ah...Nothing like a good ol' fashioned quote from Family Guy. This is the introduction of the second village you travel to in the game, Naguri! Like the rest of the villages and locales in the game, Naguri got a translated name. But at this point, If it ain't broken don't fix it.<strong>

**I tried to base Jack's humour off of the Eleventh and Tenth Doctor's from Doctor who, a sort of deadpan-state-the-obvious sort of humour.**

**I was pleased with how this chapter ended up turning out. Again writers block was a dick on this one.  
>Keep on rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	6. More Explaining

**Chapter 5: More Explaining**

* * *

><p>Jack rubbed his arm as he walked back into Naguri village. He had to provide some sort of explaination report as to what he had found. Alice gave a nervous smile and he sighed "Well, here we go then" he mumbled as they walked back into the village. Rumere and Igor looked at him with a questioning gaze, and almost everyone looked expectant for an answer.

Jack took off his gloves and rubbed his hands together "Now. The problem we've found is that it's being blocked by a large number of rocks" He explained, Alice nodded although she hadn't seen what he was talking about, Mark frowned "I was expecting a little more than that. Y'know with a Gore Magala on the loose and all that" He said, people mumbling in agreement, Jack sighed "Look, the Gore Magala doesn't have anything to do with this problem alright? It's a monster called a Tetsucabra, and it's very proficient at terraforming the landscape overtime" He explained.

People started shouting disagreements to the theory causing Alice to look towards the Hyperonian, who looked like he was going to blow his top. "Everyone calm down." He said with a dangerously calm voice. Rumere raised a bushy eyebrow at the dark but light tone, Adele chewed her nail as she waited for him to finish "I know it sounds far-fetched but we've got to consider everything. Now you all expect me to destroy that pile of rocks to restart the volcano yes?" He asked calmly, the villagers nodded "Now assuming everything goes to plan, I can do it without any sorts of burns because if we leave it for too long then it'll swell and this little village of yours will end up in ashes" He finished with a dangerous tone.

Everyone glanced at one another sizing the Hyperonian up, Eliza was sitting with Rob "Is he always like this?" She whispered, Rob shook his head "No...Not normally" he eventually answered. Biting her lip she frowned as she noticed that he looked really tired. Like he'd been through more than anyone in the village.

Jack finished explaining what happened and how he was going to fix it. He smiled slightly, it was usually the Doctor dealing with these sort of events, not him. He contemplated on the degree of power he needed to deal with the rocks. Of course, having no oppurtunity to examine them properly and physically, he had nothing to go on. He pressed a few buttons on the console of the Crystal Ship to give a view of the village outside, Adele was doing what she usually did, Rob was in the smithy with Eliza teaching her no less, and Mark was chatting to Igor and Rumere, probably about the little mess he got himself into.

Alice however...She was waiting outside the Crystal Ship. Placing his cup of tea down, he walked over to the door and opened the panel, Alice, not expecting it immediately unsheathed her sword and shield and got into a defensive stance. Raising an eyebrow he smiled "Impressive Reflex" He said simply, she put her hand to her chest "For Goodness sake Jack...Warn me when you do that" she chided, Jack smiled "Come on. You need something, and judging by the way you were waiting outside the Crystal Ship, it's most likely to do with Mr Boulder we met in the Underground Cave" He said. Alice frowned "Crystal Ship?" She asked, Jack stepped aside "Yeah. My home away from home" He told her walking back inside, she hesitated to follow him, "Come on! You're letting all the heat out! I'm not wasting fire because someone left the door open!" Jack called. She stepped inside the Crystal ship.

Once she was inside she was greeted to the sight of tonnes of books with a cozy space with several sofas. In the middle was a circular console which held numerous buttons and levers, with a holographic display showing the village outside. There seemed to be a skylight which showed a large beam of energy clouded by what looked like a light blue net. Jack sat on the sofa with a raised eyebrow "Well? This is my home" He said, Alice turned back to him "What in the...?" She asked as she looked around further, Jack guided her to the chairs "Now. What did you want to say?" He asked, she stared at him blankly for a few seconds before the question registered "How did you know it was the rocks?" She asked, Jack sighed "Alice, The rocks had what looked like a coating of cool lava around them. It's been building up over the last couple of years at least, and now if we don't do something, then it's gonna either extinguish the volcano completely or erupt violently" He explained.

Getting up and walking to the door he held it open "Now, we'll go in the morning tomorrow, so I suggest you get a good night's rest and have a nice strong cup of coffee in the morning as we're gonna meet Mr Boulder. I'm sure he'll have plenty to say" he finished with a grin, patting her on the cheek he closed the door and Alice scoffed in amusement "A 900 year old that acts like a child...What has my life come down to?" She asked rhetorically.

**-JA-**

Mark contemplated on what Jack had told them, Rocks caused by a Tetsucabra? He thought about it and if it happened over a longer factor of time then, in his mind at least, there was a chance that it could happen. He knew he had to trust the Hyperonians instinct for now at least, before he could make a proper examination himself.

Rumere sighed as she chugged down a mug of bitter Naguri cider "Really Igor, he's nuts...Utterly bonkers. Rocks won't stop her like that, I know it won't" She told him, Igor nursing his own mug frowned slightly "But we should give it some sort of contemplation..."

* * *

><p><strong>"I know now I don't need the Keyblade! I've got a better weapon; My Heart!"<strong>  
><strong>~Kingdom Hearts, Sora<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I have a design prepared for the Crystal Ship, It took me four hours to draw, but no biggie. Anyway, I'm trying to keep Monster Hunter 4's story semi-vague to myself whilst I write my own version of it. It's like writing half blind and with minimum details and information.<strong>

**So far I think I've done pretty well, but we'll have to see what happens in the future.  
>Keep on Rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	7. Restarting the Naguri Volcano

**Chapter 6: Restarting the Naguri Volcano**

* * *

><p>The people of Naguri waited anxiously going about their daily business whilst the Hyperonian came up with a plan of attack. Of course, it now being December, he had to come up with a very different attack plan than just blasting the rocky barrier to smithereens with a well placed Hyper Ray. That's why Jack was in quite a fiery mood when he woke up, and this was cemented when Mark asked him if he'd thought of something.<p>

It ended with the Hyperonian storming off, and Mark standing there with one eye twitching with what could've been numerous unpleasant pictures planted in his mind. Of course they'd neglected one thing "Of course..." Mark breathed once he realised why he was acting this way.

**-JA-**

Jack paced around his Crystal Ship trying to come up with a plan, He could force himself to use Hyper energy, but he disregarded it as that only could happen if someone who meant THAT much to him, was in extreme distress, I.E, The Doctor or his Daughter.

Sighing he grabbed his Hyper Staff and the Cosmic Pendent and walked out of the Crystal Ship. He made a beeline straight towards Adele, "I'm gonna take out the Tetsucabra now." He said bluntly causing the Guildie to blink at his sudden arrival, but she got over it quickly "Oh okay. Just the one contract?" She asked, Jack glanced at Alice who was watching him "Yeah. Just the one" He agreed, she nodded and stamped it with the Guild seal, and after he paid the contract fee, he made his way out of the village.

Alice watched Jack head out of the village at a very fast pace, and once he was out of sight, she made her way over towards the Guildie "Where's he off to in such a hurry?" She asked, Adele smiled "He's gone to take out the Tetsucabra, and if we're lucky, restart the volcano too" She explained, Alice sighed "What is wrong with him today? He's been really..." She gestured with her hands as she tried to come up with the right word "Standoffish" She finally said.

Adele frowned "Yeah, I noticed that too. I honestly didn't think yesterday affected him too much, but after seeing him today...I'm not too certain of it myself" She agreed. Mark walked up to the duo "Morning Ladies! I see Jack took out a contract to hunt the Tetsucabra?" He asked, "Yeah. We were just discussing his weird mood" Adele told him, Mark sighed "Ladies, what have you learnt about him? Remember the books, and what they discuss about THIS month in particular?" He pushed, Alice placed her hand on her chin and paced "December, December, December..." She muttered, before she turned to them "It's something to do with his Hyper Energy or something!" She told them, Adele nodded "Right. It had a name, and Jack explained in the book that it was purely a time on which the body focused on reproducing the Hyper Energy used in the previous eleven months!" She elaborated.

**-JA-**

Finally down where the rocks were Jack drew his weapon and just as he expected, as soon as he started to inspect the rocks, Mr Boulder as Jack called him leaped from the pool of hot water in the centre of the area. It glared at the Hyperonian recognising him as the intruder from last time. It snorted and smashed it's tusks into the ground shaking it, drawing a sizable boulder from the Earth. Jack rushed towards it, and rolled to the right at it's attempt to smash him with it.

It was very agile leaping into the air, and using the inertia from the jump to crush the boulder, Jack deflected a couple of the bigger shards, but felt the smaller ones pelt his armour, and slice at his cheeks. He scowled and slashed the Tetsucabra with his Hyper staff, finishing it with a blast of energy. It reeled back from the golden shower and shook itself. Jack stood his ground, waiting for it's next move, as if it was using it as some sort of shield, it dug another boulder out of the ground which stayed stationary for the time being.

He took to the skies to avoid the boulder's shards when it smashed, which slightly confused the monster before it finally caught sight of him again. It leaped for him attempting to bite him, but each time, Jack didn't waste any time getting his potshots in. Soon it's body was littered with gashes from where the Hyperonian had struck it. Panting it tried to get away once it finally realised that Jack was an opponent it couldn't beat. Jack had to be fast to stop it so he released the full charge of the Hyper staff causing a spectacular golden explosion.

The roar was lost in the loud sound of the rushing energy and it seemed the energy had damaged the rocky barrier. He had to break the barrier just that little bit further...Reaching deep down into his reserves, he shuddered with the pain that came with the forceful energy extraction. Which showed visually as the energy was a bright orange colour rather than the usual soft gold. He made his way a little bit closer, and smiling when he saw lava beginning to fizzle from the top like a shaken bottle of coke, he blasted it with the violent energy, causing a spectacular explosion of Lava and rock. The smoke cloud shot out like a sudden burst of mushroom growth.

**-JA-**  
><strong>Back in Naguri Village...<strong>

The explosion coming from the caves was like one of Jack's Sonic Booms, but the Mushroom cloud of smoke and dust proved that the Hyperonian had done it. People cheered as very quickly, lava started to filter through the water, which bubbled at the steaming hot sediment...Mark chewed his nail nervously though...Where was Jack?

Everyone blinked a couple of times when a figure shot out of the smoke cloud, which landed in the village a couple of seconds after. Covered in soot and light wounds was the Hyperonian who nodded at the villagers and headed straight for Mark "It's done. The volcano has been restarted, and the Tetsucabra has been defeated." He reported, giving a terse nod and walking away briefly after.

Alice was relieved at the Hyperonians return, and hoped that he wasn't hurt too badly. She frowned, since when did she care so much about him? Maybe because of his being the only one of his kind bar his daughter on Minegarde? No, that definitely wasn't it. It was more of a familial bond she'd gained from him, Like a Brother-Sister relationship.

She found Jack talking with Adele "So we need to make a Seaworthy vessel?" He asked, Adele nodded, causing him to smile "We're in Mining town Adele. And after we restarted the Volcano, we have a favour to cash in from them don't we?" He said, and Alice chuckled "Using that are we Mr Hyperonian?" She teased, Jack nodded "Whilst I'm not from Minegarde, I did read the Hunters Academy rulebook and honours" He told her, smiling casually "I just go by the one from 200 years in the future more often than not" He muttered with a carefree tone.

Alice allowed a small giggle as Jack walked away from them "Of course, I remember one of the focuses of the research being on his ship. The Crystal ship I think it was called, and all he said about it was that it could travel through space and time" Adele explained, causing Alice to turn to her "What? So he wasn't joking?" She asked incredulously, Adele shook her head "No. According to the recorded evidence, he's been through all sorts of time periods. Once being sighted back in the 20s" She continued, flicking through her journal, picking out a page "Although he had a different eye colour back then. He has blue now, but then he had Brown eyes" She told Alice.

Igor sighed at Jack "Okay, so you want a seaworthy vessel built for your gang?" He asked, Jack nodded "Yeah. We need to get to the remote island of Chico, and I'm not swimming or flying there, because how would everyone else get there? Several Sonic Booms for each person and their stuff? Pfft, THAT would cause a Hurricane I'm sure" He muttered.

Over the next thirty hours, the villagers and Mark's team started on building the Seaworthy vessel. Jack provided the village with the large amount of tools needed for such a job, and this left them wondering how big the Crystal Ship was. He carried the Rivets needed to bolt the hull together, as he didn't have the parts nor the time needed to make a welder. So 20th century technology would have to do.

The next thing they did was worked on the interior of the ship, which Jack happily made bigger on the inside. Something which boggled the minds of the village. Of course, the next thing they needed to sort out was the weapons, Ballistas and Cannon Balls. They also made sure to install the Grade three Dragonator, as they didn't have too much metal at that point.

Eliza and Alice got to painting the exterior of the ship, something the teen enjoyed doing, and Rob made sure to keep her in check whenever she'd get, exuberant with the designs going with a mythical sea monster design, the red, purple and blue paint blending together perfectly. Jack walked out of the Crystal Ship with several trays "Woo, Alright, who here wants a cuppa?" He asked, holding out several cups of steaming tea. The villagers clamoured to him grabbing the cups and thanking him as they went to sit down.

Mark sat down near Jack in the open light of the Crystal Ship "I need to know, cos this has been bugging me since we beat the Dah'ren Mohran, but why are you helping us?" He asked suspiciously. Jack simply took a gulp of his sugary tea "I'm here to settle a score with the oldest and most dangerous enemies of Hyperon. I'll be damned if another planet gets destroyed because of them" He turned to Mark "Apart from that, You, Rob, Adele and Alice are all fantastic people. That scale in your hat...You've always wondered about it haven't you?" He asked, Mark blinked "I haven't told you about that..." He pointed out.

Jack chuckled sheepishly "Sorry. Recharge Cycle, my Psychic senses get a bit...Loose wired shall we say" He told him, causing Mark to glance at him "That's why you've been acting weirdly?" He asked, Jack nodded "Yes. The increased Psychic energies cause thoughts and emotions to impact me differently. And since everyone was so worried about the Volcano, it was like wading through treacle at the time" He explained, giving a smile "Eliza, Rob, Alice and Adele...You don't have to eavesdrop, I can tell you to your faces about this." He glanced at their hiding place "It doesn't bother me" He said, one by one their faces emerged, Eliza looked just as enthusiastic as ever, Alice slightly guilty, Adele again slightly guilty and Rob impassive.

They sat down in the warm light of the Crystal Ship, the hum relaxing them. They talked through the night, getting to properly know each other and parts of each persons earlier lifestyles. Mark used to be an Archaeologist, Alice used to be a barmaid at a pub and Adele used to be a Librarian. Rob was a trainee smelter and Eliza was one of the assistants at the general store.

They had no idea of what would come the next day...

* * *

><p><strong>"The five year employment gap yeah...I was canoeing?"<strong>  
><strong>~Mock the Week, Hugh Dennis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So; Character development. I wanted to get Jack's reasons for helping the group out of the way, and for them to learn a bit more about him. The Recharge Cycle is gonna play quite a part in the story, even though later...<strong>

**Ahem, anyway; Keep on Rocking fellow readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	8. Extreme Hatred

**Chapter 7: Extreme Hatred**

* * *

><p>It was morning, and as the sun casted it's golden rays down on the live volcano village of Naguri, the Minegarde Cruiser was finally revealed...The large seaworthy structure the most complex thing ever made for someone. Igor was really pleased with the results, and much to his delight, Jack had given them a supply of rocks and ores from Hyperon's moon Stygia. Of course, he never gave them any Star stones or Stygian crystals, because they were the beginnings of Crystal Ships.<p>

Adele and Rob were chatting as they moved their stuff onto the vessel. Kat moved his kitchen onto the ship into one of the many rooms of the ship. Which Jack had incredibly been able to map out. It was a simple diagram showing 40 rooms, as it was a semi weak droplet of the Dimensional liquid he added it didn't get to complex with the interior design. Some of the rooms like the swimming pool (Like you'd need that on a seaworthy vessel) and the Library.

They all clambered onto the ship, and after a small debate with his child, Igor finally relented "Okay Eliza...You can go with Rob and the others. Just be careful alright? They're going for a Gore Magala" He explained, Rumere nodded "You behave Hun, and I'm gonna hope the Legend of Loc Lac protects you...Which he better or I'll make sure to kick his butt back to where ever he comes from" She glared at the Hyperonian who nodded "I'll die numerous times if I have to just to keep your daughter safe" he promised, Rumere satisfied sighed and watched with teary eyes as Eliza walked onto the MC's deck.

Everyone cheered as the ship made it's way out of the volcano, Mark standing proudly at the Dragonator's deck. Jack made sure to keep an eye out on the crows nest, once again because they didn't have the resources to make radar systems (And minorly because he didn't want to screw up the timeline). He kept his eyes peeled for anything with Obsidian black scales, something which he was dreading whenever it happened.

Rob made sure to keep Eliza close giving her clear instructions on providing Alice with her next piece of Armour, something Alice was very keen to see as she stood nearby watching. "She's very cheery" Adele suddenly said, causing Alice to glance at her "Yeah...She is. You know she's barely reached 18 years of age?" She questioned, Adele shrugged "Well, you're 31 and I'm 28. You're never too young to be childish" She pointed out, Alice smiled "Yeah. I think Jack is a testament of that" She agreed, both of them snorting once they saw a smirking Hyperonian tapping his foot.

**6 Hours Later...**

The trip had been fairly uneventful, Jack patiently watching the expanses of water and Mark standing at the ships bow. That was until the first drop of rain hit the deck, and the sudden sheet of clouds that stretched for miles. Alice was the first to notice the Hyperonian shoot off the crows nest and onto the main deck "Everyone inside!" He called urgently, Rob ushered Eliza into the alcove behind the cannonballs, Adele and Alice following suit. Mark hesitated but remembered the Hyperonians words and after he saw the terrifying form of a Gore Magala headed straight for them...He made his way to protect those who he cared about.

Jack nodded at him, his eyes filled with a deep respect, something which made him smile before he hardened his expression. Jack's wings appeared in a flash of golden light, and he backed to just in front of the cannonballs, the black abomination landing on the ship with a thump moments after. "Why are you here...?" Jack asked, The Gore Magala growled, recognising the scent of Hyper energy blazing inside of him "I stopped many of your kind during the Time War...And if I have to, I'll do it again. I was young back then, naïve and silly...But I'll give you a chance...Leave and never come back" He seethed, the large cloaked monster stood impassive for a moment before it flared it's wings and shot towards him.

Mark's eyes widened "Jack watch out!" He yelled, the Hyperonian looked up and shot towards it with equal speed, both of them smashing into each other with equal power. Jack matched each slash of it's claws with a parry of his Hyper Staff. His eyes were filled with fiery determination, and he gave a swift kick, knocking it backwards with a deep gurgling grunt.

Through the increasingly thick downpour of rain, it was difficult to see the battle, but Jack was easily visible because of the golden energy flaring from his back. He grunted as the two viciously locked claw and staff again, both of them shaking as they tried to overpower the other. Jack knowing what it was like once it had full perception of the area around it broke from the grapple and shot away. Like the Devil, bright purple horns raised from it's chin, giving it a nightmarish appearance. Jack sighed "Of all the times..." He mumbled in frustration, as he tried to summon what hyper energy he could. His pain filled cry echoed from the sky causing the team to fear his safety.

What they didn't expect, was a blazing orange blast of energy to smash into the Gore Magala heading towards them. It fired a blast of it's own, the tell-tale signs of the Feral Wyvern Virus, Jack made a quick barrel roll to the left to avoid it, Mark prayed for his safety "This isn't gonna work...We somehow need to get inside the ship, because if one of us becomes infected..." He breathed, Adele glared at the Gore Magala, as it tried to bat away the Hyperonian who smashed into it's side "And leave Jack out here?" She asked, Alice frowned "I won't be able to do much! If I draw it to me, I'll probably get myself killed, and Jack would probably do something stupid to ensure my safety otherwise" She pointed out, Rob nodded "She's right...We simply don't have the right materials to make good enough armour, and Jaggi armour won't be much use would it?" He asked, Alice and Adele glanced at him, and He glared back "Well?" He demanded.

Jack paid no attention to the argument going on down on the MC, his entire being was devoted on taking out the being in front of him. The raged Gore Magala calculated it's next move Jack being on the look out for any puddles of FWV. It simply growled and flew away, the storm getting a bit lighter. Jack sighed lowering back towards the deck. His eyes widened when he saw it about to ram the ship, Jack snarled and prepared to head on an intercept course only for a golden ship to ram into the Gore Magala, the monster yelping in distress as it was smashed against the other ship. Snorting it shook itself and flew off with a roar.

Turning around, Jack saw four people, a brown woman, a man with a golden lance, another man with ginger hair and a Insect Glaive and the leader who had majestic armour with royal blue strips on it and several blades strapped to his back.

Mark blinked as he saw several faces "Sukiso, Kim, Rich...and...?" He asked, The man with the Insect Glaive saluted "Takeshi at your service sir!" He enthusiastically said, Kim inspected the deck "This ship's made from metal..?" She asked, Mark nodded "Oh yeah. It's something Jack suggested we should do" He told them, Sukiso glanced at him "Jack?" He asked, Mark pointed behind him and they turned to find Jack sitting down on the soaked deck "That's him. Although, after an encounter with the Gore Magala, He's a bit...Miffed at the moment" He explained, Rich walked towards the Hyperonian, and Sukiso sighed "He's always the social one. Bugs me like nothing else" He muttered sourly, Kim tutted "And you're the asocial one Suki." She pointed out walking to the deck's hatch "Come on. Why don't we go inside?" She asked, Mark chuckled "Here. Take this first" He said pulling a piece of paper out of his pouch "Cheers" Kim said.

Jack kicked at the water "So I'm guessing you're Jack then?" Rich asked, Jack glanced at the new arrival and nodded "Yeah. That'll be me." He said, rubbing his ribs slightly "Got hit?" Rich asked, and Jack smiled "Yeah. It got quite a nasty hit on me. Don't worry though, I gave it quite a beating too" He muttered, before standing up "Jack Dawson" He said holding his hand out, Rich smiled "Thought it was you...Richard Deshawn" He greeted, they shook hands, and made their way to the inside of the ship.

**Later...**

Sukiso was slightly shocked to learn that the Legend of Loc Lac would travel with Mark and his Protégé, but the Dimensional Engineering sent his brain into overdrive. 40 rooms in a small ship like this? It seemed impossible, but once he met Jack himself, the futuristic armour he was wearing gave him the assurance he needed to confirm what he read. Takeshi and Kim were drilling him currently for stories about his past endeavours and it really baffled him on how childish his team could be sometimes.

Jack gave them what they wanted to hear and retold tales from when he was a mere 457 years old. From the majestic Star whale to the downright creepy Weeping Angels, he was happy to relate his tales. Mark was happy to learn a little bit more of what the Hyperonian had been through, but some of the stuff sounded a little far fetched. He scoffed quietly, if he was gonna beat this worldwide problem, he'd have to throw logic out of the window with the Hyperonian around.

Adele and Alice sat recording what they could of the monsters, and Eliza was sitting on the chair with Kim and Takeshi eating a bag of sweet Popcorn. Rich was surprised to see Sukiso even interested in the tales that the Hyperonian went through, like the Earth eating people or another invisible monster by the name of Krafayis. After an hour and a half Jack smiled and walked back onto deck. It was daylight so he could see the extent of the damage caused. There were minor breaches in the hull, so the Minegarde Cruiser had taken a bit of water, but manageable because of the watertight compartments Jack had installed. He noticed an Island coming into view with what looked like a smaller one a couple of hundred yards away from it.

Jack grinned "Chico Village inbound!" He called, and a couple of minutes later everyone was up on the deck "Okay, they have problems with a Najarala, and a Rathian. We need to sort that out, so Alice, I have some new armour for you" Jack explained, Mark frowned "You've been reading through the messages we get?" He asked, Jack nodded "Got bored. Had a quick flick through them, so I know what I'm dealing with" He told them.

* * *

><p><strong>"Argh, You Twat!"<strong>  
><strong>~Lee Evans<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-You saw a glimpse of the crew in the first chapter, but this time they've been properly introduced. I should warn you now that they play a minor role in the story and they're only going to be sticking around for a few chapters.<strong>

**One of the main references was to the very first story I ever finished, New Allies of the Cosmic Series. I hope you like my half-hearted Japanese names for two of the four characters, And the Starstones are going to play a big role in the future!  
>Keep on Rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	9. The matter of caring

**Chapter 8: The Matter of Caring**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Chico Village and Poka-Poka Island<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing that the Felyne residents of Chico village saw was a large majestic metal ship docking at the bays. It was definitely an exciting time, and Fisher Lyne was the one who had the front row seats as they say. His green eyes were twinkling in wonder as he inspected the gleaming metal hull, the workmanship on it being flawless. He straightened himself out when people started unboarding the ship, a man in red clothes, a woman in a green guild uniform, several hunters and huntresses, and he thought his eyes were deceiving him once Jack Dawson of all people walked off the ship.<p>

The village made sure to greet everyone, having several Chamberlyne's pick up the stuff from their ship, Jack making sure to provide them with a map of the expansive interior. He chuckled at the look of disbelief on their faces when they walked out with the stuff, and they placed the stuff just outside of the Crystal Ship as that was where they'd be staying for the time they were at the village. The Elder chatted with Mark and Jack "So, you're the ones who're gonna get rid of the two buggers out in the Primeval forest?" She asked, her tone wise and down-to-the-point. Jack nodded "That's right ma'am. Me and that lady over there will make sure to take them down. And we're gonna provide extra resources to the checkpoint in the forest" He explained, The Elder contemplated his words "You're pretty resourceful yerself. I expect that from what I've 'erd of you." She said, Jack frowned "Well, I give up time to keep people safe." He said walking towards Alice to get together a plan of action.

Adele was once again going through the Quests she'd gotten from the numerous villagers of Chico and marked each one with an approval seal. The two she made sure to keep at the top of the list was the Najarala and Rathian Quests. Jack had explained to her that they were taking one quest each to cut back on time, Jack going after the Rathian as he could follow her if she chose to fly away, and Alice could get some experience fighting if she took on the Najarala.

Rob and Eliza were patiently chatting about the logistics behind forging, the both of them having gained a bond through the past couple of days, and Mark was keeping track of the weather and how it looked in the Unknown Sea of trees. His favourite thing was discovering new areas, because it proved that the forest was filled with weird variety, having a desert in the middle of it. It was something that had him confused and immensely interested all at the same time.

Jack made sure to stock up on supplies giving a large bunch of Mega Potions to Alice who thanked him before heading out on her own quest, he smiled, before heading towards Adele, who grinned "Hello. I'm guessing you want the Rathian contract?" She asked, Jack nodded "Man, You read my mind, Blown me away with your powers of deduction, Nah, give me a Barroth instead!" He teased, causing Adele to giggle "You're such a child" She muttered as she gave him the approved Rathian contract. Since he'd already paid both fees, she handed it to him and he tucked it in his pouch, he crouched and smiled leaning towards her "There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes!" He whispered, tapping her on the nose and walking away with a laugh, she snorted and got back to her journal.

**With Alice...**

Alice breathed the fresh air of the Primeval Forest, she waded through the ankle deep water into an area with a breath taking backdrop with loads of butterflies and large skeletons smiling at the area she made her way into a very foggy area. She was instantly put on guard by the fog, as she knew monsters like Kushala Daora's and Chameleos could create fog as easily as breathing.

Drawing her brand new Charge Blade she switched it instantly to the mode she was most comfortable with; the sword and shield mode. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and as she turned a yellow scale shot past her with a high squeal. She went with what she learned with Jack "Sonic energy" She said breathlessly as she dodged three scales in succession. She slapped her hands to her ears when an ear-splitting roar filled the area, with three miniature Sonic Booms going off around her.

She fell to her backside dizzy, which she shook herself out of quickly discovering her target and the culprit of the Supersonic Scales "Najarala..." She panted, and calculating the right time she slashed at it, cutting through it's scales like a hot knife through butter. It was a Charge Blade with Blue Grade sharpness after all, the Najarala didn't like the treatment so it started to coil around her, she frowned "What're you doing..." She asked, before she finally found an opening running through it, she narrowly dodged the snake digging through the ground and attacking her directly from the dirt.

Storing the information away for later use, she leaped at it slashing directly downwards, causing the Phial on the sword to take on a familiar Golden glow, Semi-Identical to Jack's Hyper Energy. Another slash after that, and it took on a Crimson Glow, storing away the Kinetic energy, she switched to the more powerful Axe Mode.

The Najarala, whacked her away with it's tail causing her to cry out in pain, before she growled in annoyance "That does it buddy!" She growled unleashing the first Phial of KO energy, the Searing white energy blasting parts of the snakes body moments after. The Najarala not expecting it, plummeted to the ground, at it flailed on the ground, Alice used the opportunity to get some powerful shots at it's head, unleashing a powerful burst of energy directly on it's beak. The resulting triple explosion shattered it's two front teeth and cracked it's beak causing it to screech in pain. Alice having no remorse delivered the final blow on it's neck, the last thing heard from it being a pitiful whimper.

Alice breathed heavily, slumping to the ground, she remembered the chat she had with Jack, and how he told her that the Pulsar fragment would increase her strength tenfold. She believed him, now she'd beaten a monster with a four star threat level.

Hearing a Sonic Boom, she looked into the sky to see a fading golden ring, Blushing slightly she wondered how the battle was going for the Hyperonian in the Sky...The Hyperonian in the sky, she smiled, "I Like the sound of that..." She mumbled.

**With Jack...**

Jack was paying attention to Alice's fight and the Rathian he was currently trailing, The wyvern looked terrified out of it's mind, and with a good reason too, after he heard the dying screech of the Najarala, he grunted as he forced himself to break the sound barrier. The Sonic boom causing the Rathian to land in it's nest, Jack unsheathed his Hyper Staff ready to kill the Rathian.

But...He saw the baby Raths...He couldn't do this, tear children from their mother..."I...I can't do this" He said, knowing that they had intelligence a bit lower than the Human level, he looked the Rathian directly in her eyes, A burning fire of protectiveness, and to some degree, a cooling stream of pleading...It gave a warning growl huffing a bit of flame to back it's argument "I didn't realise you were a mother" He said, taking a step closer "It snorted "I wouldn't understand, huh? Try me" He challenged, the Rathian's eyes widened a little bit, as he sat down a couple of feet near the nest. A series of growls and whimpers followed "Hunters killed your mate? And you've had to leave the nest unprotected every time you forage for food?" He asked, the Rathian nodded, and he slowly got up and tentatively patted her on the snout "That's the thing about this vast universe we live in...the year's 2014, and It's just as terrible out there, ya know? This Galaxy, The Milky way evolved through cannibalism, and the Andromeda Galaxy is on a crash course of it. It's gonna merge, Neither will win" He explained, and he was interrupted by a confused grunt.

The Rathian considered what the nice hunter was telling her, Galaxies...Outer space? She never thought about that sort of thing "So that's what I'm saying. I've got a little nest somewhere on my ship. It's a confusing thing the Crystal Ship, but it's gonna be best for you until your Offspring grow up" He explained, the Rathian gave a warning growl causing Jack to nod "No funny business I promise." He told the Wyvern heading back to Chico village.

**Chico Village...**

Alice tapped her foot impatiently "He had the Rathian caught...What's taking him so long?" She muttered with irritation, Adele shrugged "Maybe something unexpected has happened" She said unaware of how right she was. The Hyperonian strolled through the gates of the village making a beeline straight for the Crystal Ship.

Mark frowned "What is he up to?" he asked, walking towards the disappearing craft, It was the first time any of the crew had seen it "Okay so that's how he gets it inside the MC." Mark muttered in disbelief. Alice crossed her arms "He's definitely up to something, And I'm gonna find out what" She told them, Eliza shrugged "He could've befriended the Rathian" She pointed out, And Rob nodded "He DID domesticate a Raviente...So lets see how this plays out" He said.

Adele smiled "If he has, it'll be a chance to study the intelligence of Rathian and Rathalos. Oh the possibilities" She sighed, her eyes twinkling with excitement, Kim and her gang stood at the side listening "Okay, so someone is gonna tell me what is going on. Now the Legend of Loc-Lac is bringing home a Rathian?" Sukiso demanded, And Mark shrugged "He's from a different culture Suki. That means different Morals and beliefs. This is someone who's lived for 900 years so I think if anyone has the right, it's him" He defended, Kim shrugged "He does give a good point. 900 years is three times older than the Great Elder in Dondruma Town, and you know that Sukiso. Even Master Yuroshimo hasn't achieved something on the Magnitude of Jack." She pointed out, Sukiso scowled "Don't bring up the Master. Ever. You tell him from me, If they step ONE foot out of line, then I'll slit their throats in their sleep" He threatened walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>"Gentlemen, I'm dropping the soap! Come at me; The Murray!"<strong>  
><strong>~Youtube, SGBlikestoplay, John Ortiz<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Nothing like a Sentimental Hyperonian eh? The Rathian and baby Raths will return in a few later chapters, but for now they're minor characters. I honestly played the pun with the Chamberlyne name and thought "What if they named the Felynes after their jobs?" and that's the Origins of the Fisher Lyne name.<strong>

**And the Deatomising Crystal Ship. Think about something being thrown into tonnes of tiny dots. Also, more half-hearted Japanese names!**

**More references to earlier stories in the Hunter Series. Anyway, Keep on rocking fellow Readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	10. Rescuing the foolish

**Chapter 9: Rescuing the Foolish**

* * *

><p>Jack smiled as he trained the Rath family, the Rathian more than willing to teach the babies how to fend for themselves. He made each of them collars, that would provide a powerful shield of Hyper Energy should they be attacked. This would be incredibly useful against ruthless predators like Deviljho or Elder Dragons.<p>

He was gathering parts to take the Minegarde Cruiser to Shinato Village. Of course he'd have to somehow make the ship airtight as well as watertight. That was easy of course. He could just use Meroniam Plating, the same thing that made his armour, and it was especially designed to be able to take the stresses of the Carbalite ship down below and the stresses that the weather posed to it.

Poka-Poka Island was a great place to train and hire Felyne Comrades or as they called them in Chico, Palicoes. He thought the name was silly personally, but he knew better than to insult one lands culture. That didn't end well in a certain universe...  
>Having a Duo of battle ready Felynes on his side, they were well equipped for danger. They made sure to vigorously train in the Gym of the Crystal Ship (Once they got over the interior) evenly raising their strength and Endurance. Jack smiled at the two cats, and told them to leave the training for the rest of the day. Their names were ironically Buddy and Pal.<p>

Jack sensed a lot of commotion going on outside the Crystal Ship, especially with Mark and Rob "Wonder what's going on..." He said, walking out of the Crystal Ship, Jack was immediately dragged over to Mark "Jack! There you are! Sukiso and Kim are badly hurt, But Rich and Takeshi haven't come back yet! They went to the Unknown sea of trees tracking the Gore Magala" He explained frantically, and Jack growled "Those Idiots! I knew they'd do something like this! I had to repair the Minegarde Cruiser because their little stunt damaged the rivets! I can't make welders, so I have to work with what I've got!" He sighed "If it had been any worse, the ship would've sunk" He pointed out to a speechless Mark.

He threw on his Cosmic Pendent, "Get everyone out of the Crystal Ship. I have to get to Barubare, Void knows how long it took them to get there" He said, Mark was more than happy to answer "Three hours" Scoffing Jack walked onto the ship. A few minutes later, Adele, Eliza and Alice were standing outside the disappearing Crystal Ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Barubare Village-Meeting Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>Sukiso and Kim rested as they thought about the abomination lurking in the Unknown sea of trees. What they nor did any of the residents of the Meeting hall expect was a sudden shower of blue and white sparkles converging into the middle of the hall. It soon stopped revealing the familiar shape of the Crystal Ship.<p>

Jack rushed out of the ship with a furious look on his face "Now everyone here listen; This Gore Magala...It's MY PROBLEM. So You," He pointed to the Guild Master "Can stop issuing quests to stop it. You see this;" He gestured to Kim and Sukiso "THIS is what'll happen to everyone. Anyone who can't fight at Subsonic speeds is FUCKED" He spat.

Sukiso suddenly felt quite a bit of respect for this man, No-one made an entrance quite like he did. Suddenly Jack was hovering over them scrutinizing them closely "A Couple of broken ribs, Kim has a fractured arm...A couple of bruises on the kidneys, but nothing too serious. You should survive. But I'll treat you in the Crystal Ship just in case" He examined, Kim snorted "Could be a lot worse..." She said, attempted to chuckle but let out a wince instead.

Jack patted Sukiso on the shoulder "I'll get them back for you mate...Trust me" He said, Suki nodded "I...I Know you will..." He agreed, and Jack sighed and headed out for the unknown sea of trees in a flash of gold. Tara, Erica and the Guild Master turned to the Duo "You have a LOT of explaining to do" The Guild master said, being sober for once "And you know what sir? I'm gonna respect Jack's wishes. I'm not saying a damned thing" Sukiso said calmly, Kim nodded and allowed a small smile at Suki's sudden change.

Rich held his shield in front of Takeshi, who was on the ground from the recent lucky strike the Gore Magala had managed to get on him, Well, that's what he thought anyway. The solid Gold Carbalite shield VS a Gore Magala...Rich didn't like his chances, and when it charged he braced himself. But after a loud boom and a pain filled yelp, he slowly lowered the shield...There in front of him was Jack.

Jack glared at the Gore Magala, who snarled at Jack "Get out of here Rich! Take Takeshi with you and get the living hell out of here!" He demanded, Rich unwilling to die at this moment followed his orders, hauling Takeshi's arm over his shoulder "Should we really let him fight this thing on his own?" Takeshi asked, his tone laced with the pain from his injuries "No. But we've both been hurt. Badly, and without Sukiso or Kim, we're pretty much screwed." He explained. They both heard the fast and heated battle going on behind them, and Takeshi nearly leaped out of his skin when a blast of Feral Wyvern Virus pelted the ground in front of them.

Delivering a kick to the Gore Magala's head, Jack leaped onto it's back and started trying to tear out one of the claws on it's wings arms. It growled in pain and Jack knew he'd probably be a lot worse off afterwards. The screech was deafening, Rich and Takeshi actually had to cover their ears with the High Grade earplugs...It was that loud. Blood gushed from the forceful removal of the claw; Jack grunted as he was smacked off the back finally by another claw. Quickly getting back to his feet he made his way back towards the Gore Magala.

Rich had never witnessed anything like it, It was like a battle between to VERY long-time enemies, and Jack was going to a new high with the amount of viciousness he used, The claw he'd torn out being an easy 60cm long. The Hyperonian waited for it's next move as a crackling Orange energy burned from his hands. It was supposed to be Gold...Not Orange...Takeshi frowned at this thought, before two words came to mind: Recharge Cycle; Jack was forcing himself to use Hyper Energy.

The Gore Magala seemed to know exactly what it was, and with a scoff it flew away, not to be seen for a while. The Blazing orange energy fizzled away and Jack...Collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>"So, Here's your challenge: Two worlds, Here, in the time machine and there, in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it a little bit more interesting, you're gonna face a deadly danger in both of the worlds, but only one of the dangers are real! Tweet-Tweet, time to sleep! Or are you waking up?"<strong>  
><strong>~Doctor Who, The Dream Lord<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Another confrontation with the Gore Magala, but something has happened to Jack? What could it mean for him now?<strong>

**The new name of the Felyne Comrades is Palicoes, I dunno; something about the new character limit in the Monster Hunter 4 saga? I personally don't like the new name hence the reason why I continue calling them Comrades, but opinions vary. What's you stance on the whole changing the Comrades to Palicoes?**

**To give you an idea how loud the roar was, High grade earplugs are designed to block every roar in the game, so it must've been loud!  
>Keep on Rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	11. An Infected Hyperonian

**Chapter 10: An Infected Hyperonian**

* * *

><p>Kim and Sukiso paced the Meeting hall, waiting for Jack and their comrades to come back. That's why when they walked through they were relieved, which was immediately extinguished once they saw the unconscious Hyperonian "What the Hell happened?!" Sukiso demanded "It's Jack...I think he's been infected" Rich revealed, causing everyone in the meeting hall to blink "Nah, I don't think I heard that right...Say that again please" Kim denied, causing Rich to sigh "We've learned from Adele and her friends that Hyperonians are incredibly allergic to the virus. Jack was on top of the Gore Magala, And if you don't believe me Takeshi has proof" He explained.<p>

Takeshi nodded and provided the hall with the ghastly evidence of the deep maroon 60cm claw, which was all bloodied. The Guild Master gaped "A Gore Magala claw...It could be a real breakthrough" He started before Sukiso cut him off "No way, This claw is Jack's and Like I said. This Gore Magala is his problem, which means No sort of research into it." He sneered, The Guild Master sputtered, before they turned to find Jack mumbling his hands slowly but surely gaining a golden sheen "Another thing. He's in his Recharge Cycle. So he's been forcing himself to charge Hyper energy which I imagine is exceedingly painful for him so we should get back" Rich nervously stated, as the glow started to get brighter, and the energy started to fume from his hands.

Suddenly, Jack woke up with a pained groan "Ow...That hurts like hell" He blinked at the charge of Hyper energy noticing an ever so little amount of blue and black particles in it standing up he sighed "Kim...Rich...Sukiso and Takeshi, Lets get back to Chico village" He told them, Kim gave a glance to their leader who nodded "Lets go guys" Sukiso told them, they all followed him into the Crystal Ship ignoring the angry muttering of the Guild Master behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Chico Village, Poka-Poka Island<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice stood with bated breath as she waited for Jack to return...They'd gained quite a bond which had transformed into a relationship at one point. Mark was jittery as they hadn't heard any news. The Gore Magala had fled for now so that was one thing they knew, but the sight of the blue and white sparkles calmed everyone in the village.<p>

Rob calmed down but waited with bated breath to see if the Hyperonian had made a safe return. Rich came out of the Crystal Ship supporting Takeshi, Kim and Sukiso were next but Jack was no where to be seen. Although in the skies, Eliza spotted something "Up there" She pointed out, and everyone looked up to see a golden sphere of energy, which shot out in a spectacular flash, like forty fireworks going off at once.

Mark rushed over to Sukiso "What happened?" He demanded, Sukiso unwrapped something...A very long and grizzly something "Jack...He fought the Gore Magala. According to Rich and Takeshi, they'd never seen anything so vicious in their lives. This is one of it's claws, which he physically tore from it's body." He explained turning the claw over in his hands "So he Repelled it? Oh he's done it again!" Mark sighed with relief, Sukiso held his hand up "But at a devastating cost" He solemnly stated.

Alice listened with wide eyes "Jack...He actually sat on the Gore Magala's back. Now not much is known, but from autopsy's on the Feral victims...Fur samples have been recorded as the source of it's sight, and a secondary source of the virus" Sukiso continued, "And wh-what does that mean?" Alice asked, her lip quivering slightly, "He's more than likely been infected" Sukiso said looking at the fading Hyper energy in the sky "He's already had one Overload as it is..." He told them, as Jack finally landed on the ground, a small fuming ring of Hyper Energy surrounding him still.

Mark walked up to the Hyperonian and gave him a hug, Jack smiling slightly but staring at his veins...Synthesis energy had already started entering his system...Oh well, at least it went to a good cause...

Alice couldn't bare it...She'd finally found true love and now he'd been infected by the Feral Wyvern Virus. It felt like the world had some sort of game going on with her emotions and she wasn't happy about it at all. Jack walked up to her, and he smiled "I made it back" He said, causing her to laugh bitterly "Yeah. But you're a lot worse for it" She pointed out, Jack simply smiled wider "And that's the funny thing. Because if you've done your research on Hyperonians, then you'll know it isn't the end" He explained, causing her to frown "Not the end?" She asked, Her mind a confused whirlwind of thoughts "Yeah. Hyper Synthesis...Such a lovely word. Synthesis...Photosynthesis..." He rolled the word effortlessly.

Alice rested her head on his shoulder "Sounds like nonsense really. But that's you all over I suppose" She sighed, Jack smiled "You know...There's one person who goes through changes like me...He does it on a large scale though, changing his face. He's done it thirteen times, his current form being short tempered but very smart. And he grows attached to those personas like me...I have to change minorly" He told her, Alice didn't really understand what he was saying but nodded anyway.

He leaped to his feet "Now, We better get ready! Quests to do and all that!" He told her running off, Alice chuckled "For someone who's been infected you seem awfully cheery" She pointed out "It's just a façade...I'll admit, it's really, really painful. The Wyvern virus produces more Hyper energy than I can handle and eats away at the stabilizer cells, or the White Blood cells, causing it to get really violent...It's not long before I have to do another Discharge" He explained before running off. She contemplated his words...

Eliza and Rob were shocked to see Jack in such a cheery mood "So I need you to make some weapons out of it okay?" He asked placing the huge claw on the forging table, along with some scales and clumps of fur he tore out "S-sure...I'll get to work Jack...Liz, to your station" Rob ordered, Eliza nodded "Right boss." She said, and started chipping away at the scales to remove the imperfections. Jack nodded and walked off, the duo watching the increasingly potent golden trail following him "He needs to regulate that somehow" Rob mumbled.

Adele had the shock of her life when she saw a golden cloud of energy waving at her face "Oh for Void's sake, I thought you'd fallen asleep. I need the Quest to do with the Congalala" He grinned, although she could see the resignation to his fate in his eyes "Do you think it's wise to go out the way you are?" She asked, Jack tutted "I'm infected with the Feral Wyvern Virus. Sitting around waiting for it to kill me won't help will it? Now I go by the saying 'It's better to waste time when you don't have any' because it sums me up to a T" He explained, Adele sighed and reluctantly handed him the quest.

* * *

><p><strong>"One day you can walk past a fez!"<strong>  
><strong>~Doctor Who, Clara Oswald<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Jack's been infected by the Feral Wyvern virus!<strong>**  
>And more references! Can you guess which ones come from where?<br>Keep on rocking fellow readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	12. Trouble in Catville

**Chapter 11: Trouble in Catville**

* * *

><p>Jack took his two Felynes with him, both Pal and Buddy looking around for signs of foul play around two areas in the Primeval forest. He knew it was a given worry considering the fact that they'd probably grown up in the small hideout and home for Felynes. They slowly navigated their way through the narrow passageways, and hearing a monkey-like grunt, Jack put a finger to his lips "I think that may be our Congalala boys" He whispered. Buddy and Pal nodded and inched a couple of centimetres closer to get a better look...Jack was right.<p>

Pure panic was going on in the small land of Catville, with a Giant pink ape swiping at the numerous cats that resided there. It snorted in satisfaction before sitting down slashing the blades of grass and stuffing the vegetation into it's gluttonous maw. One Felyne attempted to jump it, but it unleashed a foul cloud of gas or a fart which batted the poor cat away. Jack waved his hand when the cat landed in his arms.

The Congalala sensed something or SOMEONE behind it. Calculating what to do with it's limited intelligence it snorted and started grappling it's way up the tree trunk. Buddy pointed his Acorn lance towards it threateningly and with an incredulous snort, the Congalala bounced away out of the small cat settlement. Jack sighed "Is everyone here alright?" He asked, the Felynes nodded and gave their thanks, Putting the vengeful Felyne down he smiled "I'm Jack, now what's your name?" He asked the cat, It patted it's chest "I'm the Chief of this small village. But you can call me Patches" It told him, Buddy smiled "Nice to meet you sir" He greeted, "I'm Buddy and this is my brother Pal" He threw a paw over Pal's shoulder dragging him closer.

After greetings were over and done with Jack made his way out of the small settlement with the promise he'd defend their town. His thoughts were secondarily on the Congalala, as his infected state was at the top of his mind. It was already killing him and he'd had the virus for a mere seven hours. They found the Congalala directly outside the area, and once it caught sight of the following Hyperonian, It snorted and tried to get away again. Jack gave a smirk "Not again mate" He muttered as he fired some of the Supercharged Hyper energy, causing the Congalala to stumble and yelp as it fell through the thicket of leaves.

Jack unsheathed his Hyper Staff and started unforgivingly slashing the giant ape, Buddy and Pal getting their pot-shots in. The Congalala leaped out of the way with speed that betrayed it's form. It let off a stream off territorial flatulence, something with Jack cringed at "Man...What do you eat to stink so much?" He asked, the Congalala grunted as it swung it's claws at the taunting Hyperonian, Jack dodged and laughed "Right. I guess eating all those mushrooms and herbs would do that to your bowels" He agreed, this baffled the Congalala, stopping it's rage for a split second, something Buddy and Pal was having a great time watching.

The battle took a comedic turn as every now and then the Congalala would growl or grunt and Jack would reply. It was like a standard street fight where one fighter did more taunting than fighting. The Congalala soon tuckered itself out, leaving the area to find something to eat. All that was left of it was the numerous droplets of blood and clumps of pink pelt scattered around the area. Jack sighed sheathing the Hyper Staff, Buddy and Pal looking up at their leader with a concerned glance. He was looking paler with each passing second, something they didn't like.

Walking out of the area with the two reluctant Felynes, he found the Congalala sitting in a puddle of poisonous water, something that didn't seem to bother it in the slightest, Jack not getting deterred reminded it that he wasn't an ordinary enemy, firing a burst of Hyper energy the large ape gave something akin to a squawk when it was hit, dodging the second blast which pelted the ground, kicking up a sizable dust cloud. Jack kept his guard at it's very best, before grunting as he was struck with a wave of pain.

Buddy and Pal looked at their master with wide eyes, the virus must've been affecting him more than they thought. Standing in front of Jack as he recovered they launched an Acorn Missile straight towards the Congalala, who tried leaping out of the way at the last second, with a last minute adjustment by Pal, he nodded at his brother and they both leaped off of the rocket as it impacted the Congalala's face, It shook itself trying to get rid of the scalding burn, only to receive two angry Felynes insistently slashing at it's face with their claws.

Jack groaned as he picked himself up from the ground finding the particles of the virus to have at least tripled over the last few hours, looking to see what the commotion was, he smiled and rushed to help the two heroic Felynes. Buddy was adamant not to get thrown off and Pal was of the same resolve, they both let out a stream of air as Jack tackled the Congalala throwing them off but sending the monster into a ball of flailing limbs. Once it fell to a stop Jack pointed the staff directly under it's chin "I. Win." He muttered, slashing it brutally in the head, and with one last push, he discharged the Hyper energy in his body, the last thing from the area being the yelp and whimper of the Congalala.

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Poka-Poka Island, Chico Village<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the sand with Adele sitting next to her "He's all the more chipper about it, but he told me himself it was a facade. He's dying Adele and I don't know what to do" She despaired, Adele sighed "I'm not too good at this business of socialising, But you need to do what you can to help him. Even if it means putting your career on hold to take care of him, you need to take these measures" She explained, Alice glanced into the Guildies brown eyes and smiled "I...I will, If that's what it takes, I'll put my hunting career on hold." She resolved.<p>

Both of them turned when they saw a fading gold dome shoot out of the Primeval forest "He's had another one Alice. Get to him quickly" Adele told her, Alice not needing anymore telling than that shot to her feet and grabbed her hunters knife. It wasn't the best defence, but until she found Jack it would have to do.

Eliza and Mark were waiting close to the entrance of Chico Village "He seems to be incredibly unstable with the extra Hyper energy his body is producing" Mark started, Eliza nodded "And by what we just saw, it seems he's had to discharge the energy for a second time. It's gonna exhaust him if he has to do it every three and a half hours" She pointed out, Mark nodding in agreement. He put a hand to his beard "If we could come up with something to sort of...Lock the energy in a container, then we could regulate how often he'd need to actually do it" He theorised, before giving a reassuring grin to Alice who was walking towards them at that moment, she gave a small smile before walking out of the village.

Rob watched the huntress "She seems to really care about him...Ha, never thought I'd see something like that happen" He mused tapping his smithing hammer on the anvil, he watched the commotion around the village the Felynes going about their daily business just fine.

**-JA-**

Alice waded through the ankle deep water into the open plains. She didn't spend anytime sightseeing as she ran straight through the area. The next area was filled with a running stream, ignoring it she took a left to find Jack's Palicoes sitting down next to an exhausted Hyperonian, He smiled when he saw her before groaning in pain.

She panicked slightly, never seeing Jack in the way he was now, but made sure to help him up "Gahh...Thanks for coming to get me..." He grunted, she nodded at his thanks and slowly made her way out of the area "Buddy...Get Patches and the others back to Chico village for the time being..." He ordered before turning to Pal "You need to make sure no small monsters try coming for us alright?" He asked, Pal nodding in determination "Good cat..." He said turning to Alice "We need to make our way back to Chico, and then get ready to go to Shinato" He explained.

Alice glanced at him "Why?" She asked, Jack patted her back "It's the place where the Gore Magala has gone. And I'll be damned if this planet gets destroyed by one of them" He muttered causing her to pause slightly "For the time being, I'm gonna care for you. Sukiso and his team will take care of the threats around the town, but you need to save what energy you have left" She explained, as they walked into the pleasant spring of the base camp.

Jack sat on the camps bed with a sigh "Okay. But you'll accept if I go out to fight the Gore Magala. Because I'm saying it now, if I'm gonna die, I'm going out in style" He agreed, smiling at the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yeah, Keep fucking me! I love it!"<strong>  
><strong>~The Gamersbench, Realboy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-The virus has started affecting Jack quite badly, so Alice has given her hunting career a rest to look after him, aw, fluff and all that rot. Also, the scene with the Congalala has to be my favourite because the Felyne Comrade finally took a level in badassery.<strong>

**The Rocket attack was the Fondness attack, I honestly don't know what to call it; but I had to use the opportunity I granted myself.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	13. Another Modification

**Chapter 12: Another Modification**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Chico Village, Poka-Poka Island<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole village seemed to breathe a sigh of relief once Alice walked through the village entrance with the exhausted Hyperonian. Everyone in the village could see that it was affecting him more than they'd like, and it was because of this that morale in the village was just a dwindling flame.<p>

Mark stood contemplating what had happened over a mere fortnight of his life. They'd been working together for the best part of a week now, but the Hyperonian had somehow gotten himself infected. He wanted to fight the Gore Magala knowing it was responsible, but he was little more than a citizen himself. He had a huntress who'd agreed to put her job on hold to take care of Jack, who's health was wavering by the second, and to him, it was all like watching a horror movie take place.

Knowing what Jack was like though, he gave it a few hours waiting for Jack's chipper mood to re-emerge, but much to his and most of the groups chagrin, he didn't. Jack slept in the Crystal Ship with Alice sitting by his side, as his body tried to beat off the unbeatable blight that was the Feral wyvern virus, or as he called it, the Hyper energy deficiency virus.

**Later...**

Adele sat going through her notes before picking up one of the messages in one of the many tabs of her journal "The Gore Magala has been sighted just outside of Shinato Village, and has been behaving weirdly. It has stopped feeding for the time being and has just settled in the lower nest in the Heavenly Mountains...We require help to get rid of it or at least repel it away from the village so we can use our main resource ground again" She read, sighing, she stamped it with an approval seal placing it with the many notes that were read.

Rob and Eliza were once again chatting, Rob testing the young Wyverian on Smithing technique and how to add elemental power to weapons, working on adding the basic Fire element for the time being. They were both aware on what had happened to Jack and both were hoping that he'd get better soon. Eliza chipped away the outside and worn parts of the Rathian scale which the Domesticated Rathian had provided for them. It was the centre she needed to add to the weapon to add structure to it.

She then made sure to fuse the flame sac to the structure of scales and shells providing the weapon with the elemental damage. Once she'd finished that, she waited for it to cool down for later use.

Inside the Crystal Ship Alice sighed as she watched her love sleep. He looked so peaceful for that moment in time, but every so often he'd cringe and groan in pain before rolling over as to deal with it. It was around the three hour mark when Jack finally got up, he smiled at the sleeping huntress, before lightly poking her in the nose causing the girl to release an unladylike snort, something which Jack shook his head at "Alice. Time to get up" He said simply, and with a groan she rubbed her eyes "You didn't sleep very long" She pointed out.

Jack chuckled "Three hours is all I need. Now I need to make something to regulate my Hyper energy production, or at least something to store it in temporarily..." He started before something seemed to hit him "Of course! When I lived on Earth, I had to hide my powers when I went to school, So I wore DNA Binders!" He stated, Alice brightened up considerably at this "And if you wore it, you wouldn't have to discharge?" She asked, Jack pulled two bracelets out of the bedside drawer before hesitating "I'm honestly not sure how much energy each one is designed to block. I'd honestly answer that it wouldn't be enough to block it, but it would considerably slow it down" He explained before snapping them on, each one snapping to his wrists with a Light blue flash.

After they got changed into more suitable clothes, a Blazer and casual top in Jack's case, and a tank top and shorts for Alice, they made their way into the Laboratory, and Jack started throwing pieces of metal into a basket before he finally found what he was looking for, a sample of the Feral Wyvern virus. Alice noticed the Nulberry that was sliced in half a couple of feet away "So you've been trying to see if there's a cure?" She asked, Jack nodded "Yeah. The best I've been able to find out is that Nulberries slow down the incubation process by at least 50%" He told her, something which made her grin "So you take a few Nulberries, that sounds feasible." She told him grabbing a few off the top "Yeah, but not too many. You've learned at school about Biology right? It's like a Disease, well it is a Disease. Give me too many, and the virus will start gaining a Resistance to it, which will then transform into an Immunity" He explained packing the stuff away.

Jack made sure to fly the Crystal Ship back onto the Minegarde Cruiser before walking onto the main deck. Adele knew exactly why he was there "We need to get another modification so the ship is able to fly" He explained, scanning the groups reaction carefully.

Mark was the first one to speak up "If that's what we have to do, then I'm willing to help. Back to Naguri Village then?" He asked, walking up onto the deck of the MC. Jack nodded "We need to get the Meroniam shaped into some sort of airship, And before you ask, yes, it's an ore from Hyperon" He explained limping to the stairs and sitting down on them. Alice sat next to him "At least I'll get to see my Dad and Mum" Eliza told them, Jack nodded "Y'see? Good things come with the bad. Unfortunately it's very bad in my case" He joked before cringing in pain.

The crew took a step back when a burst of the virus momentarily surrounded Jack's middle. Adele's eyes widened at this "It's advancing quite badly...We need to hurry to safety" She said, Mark nodded and Rob got into position at the cannons, Eliza sat with her legs dangling over the ledge. Alice sighed as she rested her head on Jack's chest, finally noticing a sparkle coming from his hands, and the more she inspected it, the more she noticed the golden sheen on his veins.

Jack smiled sadly as she finally noticed the tell that told him he was dying. It was honestly hard to explain how he felt right now, like a combination of a bodily cramp and fatigue. He felt relaxed at the sound of the rushing water, the Minegarde Cruiser moving at a respectable 21 knots. He looked down at the DNA Binders secured on his wrists. The blue gleam of the Eight-pointed star showing it was absorbing the Hyper energy being rapidly produced by the virus.

**3 Hours later...**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Naguri Village<strong>

* * *

><p>The Naguri Volcano was a welcome sight as Jack was bored. After reciting Bohemian Rhapsody twelve times and counting to 400,000, he was getting restless. Something that Alice noticed immediately "We're almost there Jack. Y'see the volcano there?" She asked in a bored tone, something Jack sighed at "I'm honestly sick of the sea, I've counted to 400,000 and I've recited a melody a dozen times! What else do I do?" He snapped, before placing his head in his hands for a few seconds. Alice looked at the Hyperonian sympathetically "I'm sorry. The Virus is killing me, and it's making me a bit ratty. Once we get to Naguri, I'm gonna go to sleep for a few hours" He told her standing up with a grunt. She stood up stretching her joints herself "Sounds good. Just don't do too much, that's the last thing you need at this point in time" She told him.<p>

Mark watched the two talk before chuckling, something Adele picked up on "Something up Mark?" She asked, Mark nodded "The Sky the last time I checked" He joked, causing Adele to sigh at the pun "No really" She muttered in irritation, fixing Mark with a glare "Alice and Jack seem to have quite a relationship. The way she leapt to care for him" He explained, Adele looked at the two with a smile "Yeah. I know, I used to fancy him too" She confessed, Mark smiled patting her on the shoulder "You'll find someone Adele. Trust me" He muttered watching the Huntress and Hyperonian talk "Naguri, HO!" Rob called.

**Inside the Naguri Volcano; Naguri Village...**

Igor and Rumere watched with a smile as the Minegarde Cruiser docked in the volcano. Eliza was the first one out of the ship running to the two like a train on steroids "Mum! Dad! I'm Back!" She called, Igor chuckled "There's my girl, How did it go?" He asked, Rumere was fussing over the girls clothes "Did you wash? Did you take breaks every once in a while?" She demanded. Eliza grinned "Yes Mum I did. Jack's got this really cool ship, y'know? The large crystal?" She asked, Igor nodded "Yeah I know, And with the Legend of Loc Lac, y'kind of expect these things" He pointed out, Eliza nodding in agreement.

Adele and Mark walked off of the Minegarde Cruiser with a grin "I knew they were eventually gonna do that" Mark muttered in a hushed tone to Adele, who nodded "They need some time to prepare for what's gonna happen. Although, if that's the case, I expect to give them some space tonight" She told him, causing Mark to snigger slightly.

Rob moved his portable smithy to it's place in the village, waving at Igor and Rumere as he passed them "So where's Jack then?" Rumere asked, Eliza sighed her expression falling, Igor frowned at this "W-what's wrong Lizzy? Has something happened?" He asked wrapping a gloved hand around the girls shoulders "Yeah. He went to fight the Gore Magala in the Unknown Sea of trees, but he got infected in the process" She explained, her eyes watering slightly, Rumere turned to the Minegarde Cruiser "So that's why he hasn't unboarded the MC yet?" She asked, Eliza nodded "He needs to sleep." She sniffled walking over to where Rob was set up, plastering a smile on her face in the process.

Rob smiled at the young Wyverian as she sat down at the workbench, but frowned at her despondent expression "Eliza." He muttered, causing her to blink before she glanced at him "He's already told us what's gonna happen...You can't change it" He told her, before placing his hands on her shoulders causing her to stare into his deep green eyes "But we can help him in anyway we can whilst he's battling the virus...What do you say Liz?" He asked slowly, Eliza glanced away "What do we do?" She asked simply, "We finish that Gore Magala weapon. Then, we start on the Airship, once we've gained a workforce" He said, standing up. Patting Eliza on the cheek he smiled "I trust you to finish the Insect Glaive," He muttered walking away. Wiping her nose, Eliza picked up the semi-finished Weapon.

**The Crystal Ship; Library...**

Alice had never seen a room as huge as the Crystal Ship's library, Of course the Console room had quite a few books, but this was literally twenty several story Libraries crammed together. And she was willing to wager it was larger then her analogy.

Walking around the several levels of Bookcases, she glanced around for the Hyperonian who she pledged to care for. After a few minutes she placed her hands on her hips "Where is he? Reading instead of sleeping...He just doesn't rest does he?" She mumbled, shaking her head with a sigh before making her way back to the ground level. She blinked when she found Jack sitting on a sofa at the far part of the room "Are you kidding me?" Alice muttered with an incredulous tone.

Jack sighed with annoyance as he tossed another book on the table "Number four, and it's the same thing; Longest recorded survival of the Hyper energy deficiency virus was five days" He growled running a hand through his hair before letting out another sigh, "I...I can't do this" He mumbled.

Alice felt her heart shudder inside her chest **Five **days...And this was day three...She felt a few tears slip out, as she made her way to the defeated Hyperonian "J-Jack?" She asked, her own lip quivering, when he didn't answer she gave a watery sigh before sitting down next to him. She almost leapt out of her skin when she felt Jack's arms wrap her in a hug "This is it Alice...The next few days is all I'm gonna have" He told her, looking into her Aqua blue eyes he gave a forced smile "Let's make them good eh?" He mumbled, pecking her on the cheek. She finally returned the hug and gave a shaky sigh "I will...I promise..." She whispered.

**The Next Day...**

Jack woke up in the Library and gave a chuckle "Ah, reminds me of when I was 400...Okay, better get this Airship assembled" He said, expending a small amount of effort to push himself onto his feet. "It'll probably be the last chance I'll get..." He sighed walking out of the Library. Alice was quick to follow once she woke up, after they both changed clothes, Jack started picking up piles of Meroniam ore and piling it in a Dimensionally Transcendent bag, "Jack, are you sure you can do this?" Alice asked, Jack grunted as he hauled the bag out of the room "I honestly don't know how long I have Alice...I really don't, so lets get this Airship assembled and attached to the Minegarde Cruiser, yeah?" He pointed out, Alice grabbed some Meroniam ore "Take it easy" She grunted.

Igor and Rumere were surprised to see the Hyperonian walking off of the Minegarde cruiser with Deep blue pieces of ore, It looked like the plating of Jack's armour that he was wearing the last time he was in Naguri village. "Zok! Ty! Lets get the ore sorted!" Igor called, two burly Wyverians followed him to Jack's location.

The whole day was filled with Wyverians giving orders and fixing plates of Meroniam together, and after a mere seven hours they had the Airship assembled. Jack was once again providing the refreshments for the workforce, Rob and Eliza were both eager to do as much as possible, and this was why they were working on the attachment feature of the Minegarde Cruiser.

Eliza grinned at Jack who gave a small wave back, before he cringed slightly, the sight lowered her morale a little bit, but a glance at Rob made her mood shift right back "It's gonna happen Liz" He muttered quietly, Adele was making sure that the Blueprints were followed, although she was having a hard time with the Advanced features of them. And the fact that it was written in Hyperonic wasn't helping all that much.

They soon finally got the Airship connected to the MC, and a test proved it was functional, and able to achieve sub-sonic speeds. Jack was happy to explain that Meroniam plating was able to generate a shield of air and sonic energy, protecting it from the elements.

Boarding the ship, Jack thanked Igor once more, handing him a bag of Cosmites and a few more rocks of Meroniam ore. After he promised that he'd look after Eliza, Alice helped him walk to the newly named Minegarde Explorer..."Off to Shinato Village..." Rob muttered, sighing when he noticed the semi-transparent Teal shield.

* * *

><p><strong>"But you hardly did anything! You just started listing lazily to the left. I'm pretty sure they can keep up"<strong>  
><strong>~Family Guy: Blue Harvest, Chris Griffin (Luke Skywalker)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So we find out a little bit more about the feral wyvern virus as Jack gets more and more desperate. Meroniam is plating used in Hyperonian armour designed to produce Hyper energy to sustain a Cosmic form. It's also aerodynamic too, so it's very useful in flight.<strong>

**Cosmites are Hyperonian Currency and there's more bonding between Jack and Alice, and between Rob and Eliza. Hyperonic is the language written and spoken by Hyperonians.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	14. The village of the SkiesShinato Village

**Chapter 13: The village of the skies; Shinato Village**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Shinato Village<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack kept a careful eye on the landscapes as they flew over them, Noticing a bunch of mountains further up ahead, Jack grinned "That should be where they are" He muttered as he climbed down from the crows nest. He made sure to store the Hyper Energy from the DNA Binders before making his way back up onto the main deck.<p>

Alice waited for Jack next to the area where the Cannonballs were stored, she smiled when he walked over to where she was "We should be there in a few minutes...We're travelling at over 140MPH at this point in time so...Take that for what it's worth" He explained, Alice fiddled with her Pulsar fragment necklace, examining the purple-pink surface of it. "That's good. I don't really like the Sonic Shielding too much," She confessed causing Jack to smile "It's a shield of sound waves, so of course it's gonna get on your nerves after a while. That's why I've been going below deck every so often" He explained.

Rob's eyes widened at the sight of a farming village in the mountains "Shinato HO!" He called. Everyone prepared to Unboard the Minegarde Explorer to the new village. Mark made his way over to Alice and Jack "How're you feeling Jack?," He asked, Jack shrugged "Like crap. It feels like I'm being boiled from the inside," He told him sitting down on the stairs "Maybe you should rest Jack" Alice tried, Jack glanced at her "I need to meet the Village chief first" he muttered with a resigned tone.

The villagers all watched with a small degree of awe as the Meroniam airship landed in the village. The children hurried to meet the new arrivals, oohing and ahhing at their fashion choices. Jack patted one of them on the head "Nice to meet you...But I need to speak to the chief." He told the little boy "You should find her near the Alchemy store! Also make sure to have a look there, they've got some pretty cool stuff," The boy beamed, and ran to greet the others.

Alice followed Jack to where he was walking to, although she couldn't help but notice his slight limp still. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled, blinking at the cool feeling of his hand, "It's Synthesis energy...Don't worry about it" Jack assured, they finally found the chief of the village, a lanky woman in a winter coat and thermal skirt, She had Sap green eyes and light skin. "Ah! So you're this 'Legend of Loc Lac' I've heard so many things about. Although, you're not looking too well lovey" She greeted, Jack sighed "Yeah...And at this point in time I'm dealing with the Feral Wyvern Virus so, my mood is...Lacking" He explained.

They sat down on one of the benches around the town "I was worried when I heard you got infected. How bad is it?" She asked, Jack mumbled in slight irritation, causing Alice to squeeze his hand "He's four days along...And due to his extreme allergy to the virus we think he's got a day or two at best" Alice explained, The chief gasped "That's terrible! The least we can do is make your stay comfortable" She said, Jack groaned "Ah, I need to go. But before I do Name please?" He demanded, The chief blinked at the attitude change before she remembered his earlier words "Oh! I'm Yalala. My son and daughter's names are Sean and Arenelle" Yalala explained, Jack nodded with a grunt and walked back to the Explorer.

The next thing that Yalala saw was an over-excited child with a small pearl like object "Mama! Look what Jack gave me!" Arenelle squeaked, chuckling Yalala sighed "What did Jack give you, Love?" She asked inspecting the small pearl "He called it a Meroniam...Fragment" She told her. Sean was the next one to come rushing back with another fragment, and after the two bouncy children had explained everything about the pearl, they rushed off towards Adele. Sighing heavily she sat down on the bench with a thump.

Mark was more than happy to play with the children of Shinato, whilst getting to know Timerious, Yalala's husband "So she's been the chief of this village for 20 years?" He asked, Timerious nodded "Yeah. And I've been with her since Shinato's beginnings" He told Mark. Thinking back on his history he grinned "That's right! Shinato has only been on the Southern map for about 13 years! Along with Naguri, Barubare and The Unknown sea of trees" Mark explained, Timerious smiled "You know your history son. The shrine was here for hundreds of years prior. And beyond that, the Forbidden Land, where the monster to end all things apparently lived." He muttered enthusiastically.

Rob and Eliza were acting half their age, bouncing around with the kids and singing Nursery Rhymes. They were considered a part of the group by Sean and Arenelle, and it didn't take much convincing to get the others to agree to it.

After Alice checked up on the Hyperonian, she made her way back into the village. Yalala caught sight of her and rushed over to her "Is he alright?" She asked, Alice smiled "He just needs rest" She assured, sitting down on the bench "How did you meet him?," Yalala asked, Alice sighed as she remembered "He almost single-handedly saved us from a Dah'ren Mohran. And then he helped us with the other villages problems" She explained, remembering the sound of the Sonic Boom "He almost took out a Dah'ren Mohran?" Yalala asked incredulously, "Yeah." Alice said simply.

Adele watched Alice and Yalala talk as she sat in her mini study. She almost jumped out of her skin when a little girl prodded her, "Err...Miss?" The girl muttered nervously, Adele smiled "Yes?" She asked, "What's wrong with the man in the ship?" The girl mumbled, fiddling with the strings of her hood "He's...Poorly." Adele told her, "Oh...Will he be alright?" She asked hopefully, Adele blinked not considering it "I...I don't know" She admitted, "I'm Lillette" The Girl introduced, Adele gave a soft smile "And I'm Adele" She greeted, they shook hands, "What's he like?" Lillette asked, "Oh, he's one of a kind. Definitely got hearts of gold" Adele muttered happily.

**The Crystal Ship...**

Jack yelled in pain as he fell out of the bed he was resting in. Another burst of the virus shot out of his body, and his body shuddered afterwards. He breathed heavily as he was assaulted by another wave of pain, grunting and yelping as it got more and more violent. Once Jack was sure the pain had subsided he pulled himself back onto the bed "Not...Long...now..." He breathed, glancing downwards to see the Sparkling gleam of his bodies Synthesis energy. He groaned as he was struck with the pain from resisting the Revitalisation.

The last thought that passed his mind as he fell asleep was "One...More...Day..."

* * *

><p><strong>"The rich one of the seven koopa kids Ludwig Von Koopa lavishes in the high life, Literally, by placing a fort and a castle up in the fucking clouds!"<strong>  
><strong>~Youtube, SGBlikestoplay, Matthew Metelli<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This is the forth and final village in Monster hunter 4, Shinato village, which once again has a translation which I couldn't be bothered to write down. Again, If it's not broken, Don't fix it. Can you catch the small references thrown in?<strong>

**Synthesis energy saves a Hyperonian from death, which I admit I based off of Regeneration in Doctor who, but the entire idea of it seemed so cool to me so I altered it to use in my series of stories, sue me, I'm a Whovian and Damn proud of it.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!****~Jack1191**


	15. A Massive breakthrough

**Chapter 14: A Massive breakthrough!**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Shinato Village, Crystal Ship<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed, only to immediately collapse onto the floor "Oh, great...Legs are always the first to go" He muttered sarcastically, He dragged himself to the Med-Bay, grabbing a wheelchair on the way out. He also made sure to grab a few Nulberries to relieve the Virus pains. Knowing that they wouldn't abolish the virus he just used them as a pseudo painkiller.<p>

Pushing himself down the corridors, he made his way to the Laboratory, and pushed all the un-needed equipment off of the table. Grunting he tore off the cover to a test phial. Attaching it to a Syringe, he rolled up his sleeve and clenched his hand. After a few seconds his veins popped up. He carefully pierced his skin taking the required amount of blood needed for his experiment.

It was a horrible shade of Orange-red, with a light purple tinge to it. Like someone added several bottles of food colouring to his blood-supply. Ignoring the childish thoughts for now he grabbed several materials, Stygian ore, Starstone and Nebulae dust. Taking a portion of the blood sample he crushed the Stygian ore, grabbing the Crystal shards.

Inspecting the result carefully, he sighed when the mineral did nothing. If anything, it increased the speed of Incubation, something he really didn't need right now. The next material he tried was the Nebulae dust, untying the string around the bag he took a pinch of the rare mineral. Sprinkling it on the second blood sample he watched with bated breath. His eyes widened when he saw it protect the sample from the effects for a few seconds. Afterwards the virus started slowly but surely coming back.

He made sure to note down his findings that Nebulae dust reset the Incubation process. Something he wasn't willing to go through again. He thought about how he could distribute the dust...Like Smoke bombs maybe? As he thought about this he started cutting a small chunk off of the Starstone that he had. "It could be a better solution...Because it's not a consumable, that means no degradation of efficiency" He mumbled.

Taking the last sample of blood, he sighed heavily as his body once again got attacked by the virus...As if it was scared somehow. His hand shook as he emptied the syringe onto the test plate "This is it..." Jack said, picking up the gleaming Starstone shard, Placing it in the blood the Starstone emitted a blinding light green light, Jack covered his eyes, and when he uncovered them he found the Starstone a dead grey colour.

He watched the sample for a small amount of time, but it stayed the same Red-Orange colour. His hearts filled with hope "I...I've found a cure...I've found a Cure!" He cried happily, "Starstone! Of course! A super infusion of hyper heated particles, completely obliterating any sort of Bacteria!" He stated, rapidly writing down his findings on a note pad. Although he knew it was too late for him, he was really excited that he had a legitimate cure.

Jack smiled making his way to the Crystal Ship's Matter room. Mumbling a few words in Hyperonic, the door opened and he walked into a room full of stars and Galaxies. He started using the available matter to produce as much Starstone and Nebulae Dust as possible. He ended up with forty large Starstones, and thirty-three bags of Nebulae Dust. Dragging out the contents of the matter room, he left the Crystal Ship to collect more CBR.

Back in his Lab Jack started to evenly cut the Starstone into pieces, making a hundred and seventy with each one. He made sure to place everyone of them into a pouch, ending up with a total of Six-thousand eight-hundred Starstone Shards. The Starstone he'd used in his experiment was slowly but surely regaining it's sheen, meaning they were Recharging their power.

**Crystal Ship Console Room...**

Adele walked around the large console room, smiling when she saw the Quasar through the shield of Crystalline energy. She blinked as she regained her focus, There was something going on outside the village, and it was shaking the very foundation of the earth itself. She hesitated when she found the corridors of the Crystal ship, not having explored it like Alice. She slowly walked down the corridor, carefully keeping a note of where she was going.

Adele placed a hand on one of the doors and found a room full of Sports equipment, Cricket bats, Footballs...Not needing any of the stuff in the storage room, she closed the door. She tried the next door and found what looked like a grassy plain "This must be where the Rathian hangs out" She surmised before shutting the door again. Sighing she took a wild guess and found several weird rooms, A room full of Bouncy castles, A room full of fabrics and threads and a large swimming pool.

Ten minutes later, Adele finally found the Lab, finding Jack hard at work sitting in a wheelchair "Jack?," She called, The Hyperonian turned around "Oh, hi Adele. Nice to see you," He greeted, turning back to his project "What are you working on?," She asked, Jack grinned "The Cure...I've found a cure" He told her, Adele blinked before her eyes widened "Are you sure?" She asked, Jack nodded "I took a sample of my blood and tested several materials, Stygian Ore, Nebulae Dust and Starstone" He started, turning to Adele he held out his hand "This is the cure" He told her, She inspected the gleaming stone, which dimmed slightly when she took hold of it "It brightens and dims regarding a persons state; If they're infected, Brighter Starstone, if not, Dimmer Starstone" He finished taking the rock out of her hand.

Tucking the Starstone in his pocket Jack wheeled himself out of the room with Adele following close behind.

Finally...A Cure.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's called the TARDIS; It's the best ship in the Universe. And it's Mine."<strong>  
><strong>~Doctor Who, The Eleventh Doctor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-He's finally found a cure for the virus! The power of the stars...Again there's a small reference thrown in there...See if you can find it. Coming up with what lay behind the doors in the Crystal Ship corridor was fun, cos I could allow my imagination to come up with anything.<strong>

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	16. An even bigger Abomination

**Chapter 15: An even bigger Abomination**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Shinato Village<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack made sure to keep a Starstone with him just in case, as Adele helped him out of the Crystal ship, he made his way back into the mountain village. He smiled at the children and villagers as he passed them, Adele giving a small wave in response, taking the Hyperonian to her study, she found Alice waiting for her there "How're you Jack?" Alice asked, Jack beamed "Never better. I found a cure" He told her, causing Alice to grin "That's great! Use it and you'll be fine!," She started, Jack held up his hand "I'm too far along now, so using it will abolish the virus...Not the damage it's done to my body" He explained, causing Alice's expression to falter "Are you sure?" She asked, Jack nodded.<p>

There was a loud roar outside of the village, something Jack was all the more familiar with "The Gore Magala..." He growled, blinking when he noticed something at the gates of the village "Wait a second...No..." He breathed, pushing himself to it, he picked it up, his eyes widening as he inspected it "It's a part of the Gore Magala shell...That can only mean..." He turned to the gates.

Alice walked over to where Jack was "What's wrong?" She asked, Jack sighed "The Gore Magala is Moulting! That means that we only have a small amount of time before it finally grows up, so to speak" He explained solemnly, Yalala and Timerious ran over to where he was "Jack! Oh thank Fatalis! What's happening?" Yalala asked, Jack turned to them "Tim, Yalala...I need you to keep EVERYONE in the village...I need to sort this out. It's the Gore Magala and it's started Moulting" He explained, untying the pouch secured around his waist, "Everyone?" Yalala asked, Jack glared "Yes. And keep anyone, even My crew from going out. We only have a small amount of time before something catastrophic happens" He finished pulling out the Starstone Shard.

They stared at the stone and with a smile Jack clenched his hand around the stone, emitting a bright green flash. Standing up, Jack released the DNA Binders from his wrists "Time for the Big Finale!" He sighed, his wings appearing on his back with a flash. Alice knew exactly what he was about to do "Back! Everyone get back!" She yelled, Yalala and Timerious following her example when she took a suitable number of steps back. Jack to several steps back before running and jumping into flight. With one last push he broke the sound barrier, shooting forward with a golden ring.

The villagers stared at the ring in awe "He just..." Yalala started, Alice smiled sadly "Yes...He broke the sound barrier...And this may be the last fight he has" She muttered with equal sadness. Adele and Mark walked over to where she was standing "We can only hope for the time being." Mark assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Shinato Border, Heavenly Mountains<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack flew around the mountains outside of the village inspecting the ground very carefully, he was looking for something gold...The lower nest...It was worth a try at least, with a swoop he flew down and landed onto the ground. Making his way slowly to the lower nest, he avoided a Seltas Queen in the process. Finally arriving at the lower nest, he found a large amount of moulted scales and hairs.<p>

Sighing he took to the skies once more, to try and find the Moulted Gore Magala. He heard a Rathalos yelp in distress "The upper nest" He whispered, shooting forward with a burst of speed, having to avoid the fleeing Rathalos in the process. He landed outside the nest just to be safe. when he glanced into the nest his eyes widened.

Resting in the nest was the Gore Magala...But it was moulted in several places revealing it's adults golden scales in certain places. And it's claw was a red shade rather than the maroon of it's Onyx counterpart. Jack sighed "What the hell..?" He whispered with a shaky tone, hiding when the Gore Magala lifted it's head. On the moulted side, he saw a bright red eye, holding an unexpected calculating intelligence, on the other was the normal eyeless maw.

It caught sight of Jack and stood up in a battle ready stance, Jack following it's example. He started charging Hyper energy needing a little bit of help this time, noticing what the Hyperonian was trying to do, The Chaotic Magala leaped at him, Jack barely dodged the attack, and had to retreat for the time being "Ah, Great! He's nearly moulted, and here I am out of the hospitality of my Crystal Ship fighting him!" He panted leaping off of the ledges that lead up to the nest. He yelped in surprise when he was bombed from the skies by the Chaos Magala. Glancing up, he found the Chaos Magala following him.

He finally finished charging the Hyper energy he needed, and after finding cover, he absorbed all of the charged Hyper energy with a flash of gold, Transforming into his Cosmic Form. Shooting off of the ground he found the Chaos Magala glaring at him with it's good eye. It was unbelievably creepy how the monster was a Frankenstein sort of combination of Onyx and Golden scales.

He dodged the blasts of virus with a bit more ease than before when the Chaos Magala tried going for him he was just about able to hold him back, the adults strength coming through. This brought him to another conclusion, certain traits and powers were available to it in this chaotic state that it was in. Jack fired a Hyper Ray at the Chaos Magala causing it to growl in annoyance, and it out right roared when Jack rammed it at Sub-Sonic speeds, blinking, Jack grunted as he was whacked away by it's large Golden wing-limb, feeling the air leave his lungs he coughed in pain. The shield of Hyper energy cushioned the blow slightly, but not by much, glaring directly into the Chaos Magala's eye, he rammed the monster again.

After a while, Jack and the Chaos Magala were both panting in exhaustion, the Chaos Magala being covered in bruises and cuts, and Jack with a slash mark across his abdomen with a few other minor cuts. Giving a huff, the Chaos Magala flew away in the direction of the Shinato Shrine. Jack made sure to follow it just in case, ready to beat it from the village if it went for it.

Giving a sigh, Jack allowed the Cosmic form to glitter away, grunting as he was assaulted by a wave of pain from his wounds. He had contracted the Wyvern virus again but he knew that was easily remedied with the Starstone. He flew back to Shinato at a leisurely sixty miles per hour, making sure to tend to his wounds on the way there. He knew he had a couple of hours at best now, so he wanted to talk to Alice before he had to go through the Revitalisation.

* * *

><p><strong>"He looks like the sort of guy that if you told him to go Fuck himself, He'd give it a try!"<strong>  
><strong>~Mock the Week, Frankie Boyle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-The Chaos Magala isn't in Monster Hunter 4, but because it's in the Semi transitional state, it seemed fitting that he was added into the story. I also have another picture ready to go for this chapter, so make sure to check out my Deviant art page!<strong>

**Also, Jack's at the precipice of his Revitalisation...How will things turn out?  
>Until next time, Keep on Rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	17. Revitalising Revelations

**Chapter 16: Revitalising Revelations**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Shinato Village<strong>

* * *

><p>The village of Shinato waited for the Hyperonian to return, and when they saw the flash of gold overhead, they knew that it was Jack. He landed in the village ignoring the concerned greetings and questions in the process. Mark watched the Hyperonians weird behaviour before he remembered what he had been told, the virus had probably done irreparable damage to his body.<p>

Alice waited in the console room of the Crystal Ship, fiddling with the material of the sofa that she was sitting on. She smiled slightly when she heard the door to the Crystal ship open, but her expression fell when she saw Jack's condition "Alice...I need to speak with you" He started, she rushed towards him "What happened to you Jack? Are you alright?" She asked in a slight panic, Jack chuckled "Yes I'm fine. Just fought a Chaos Magala, nothing special." He told her, Alice blinked "'Chaos' Magala?" She asked, watching Jack open a trunk, "It's the name I came up for it's half moulted state. I'm serious, that monster puts Frankenstein to shame" He explained tossing her a sheathed sword, she unsheathed it looking at the bolt like design of the blade.

Jack took another sword out of the trunk revealing and unsheathed it nodding at the helix like blade design. Taking Alice's hand, he smiled as his wings appeared on his back "Lets go and take a walk" He said, causing Alice to grin slightly "Fine by me" She said simply, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist where her tasset was, and they disappeared with a crack. When they reappeared in the sky, Alice yelped at the unexpected speed they shot forward with "How do you fly this fast?!" She yelled, Jack chuckled "A Hyperonian's body is able to withstand speeds past the sound barrier, and some of them can withstand speeds past the speed of light" He shouted over the sound of rushing wind. They landed in the base camp of the Heavenly Mountains.

Jack made sure to collect the map from the supply box and with a grin walked out of the camp. Alice finally noticed he'd went outside barefooted "Er, Jack, you're not wearing any shoes" She pointed out, Jack shrugged "I knew my feet were a lot cooler than usual. Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway, lets go exploring" He muttered. Alice followed him into the next area, being careful when she stepped over the thicket of leaves. She watched the Hyperonian shoot around the area with his Reacquired speed, it was a little bit like watching a child play. Catching sight of the amused huntress Jack smiled "Well come on! Lets go Alice!" He called, the woman chuckled and made her way over to the ledge where he was sitting.

Jack gave a sigh "This place is beautiful...I never really spent too much time admiring the landscapes, but when I do, wow" He muttered happily, Alice smiled "Yeah...I was coming back from the Royal Hunters academy when we met" She told him, Jack glanced at her "So you were technically fresh out of school?" He asked, she nodded "Yeah. So from then and now, I really haven't fought too many monsters. I've just had to rely on my speed and wits" She explained to the Hyperonian. Jack smiled "You'll only improve. Keep at it and you'll be able to do it. Who knows? You'll maybe even be able to get a G Rank hunters licence" He said.

She smiled thinking of what it would be like to be a G Rank huntress, turning to Jack she paused for a second "What about you? What will you do when this is all over?" She asked, Jack shrugged "I don't know. Maybe go back home...Travel universes again, or just settle down here on Minegarde" He told her, wringing his hands slightly "You Okay?" She asked, Jack nodded "Yeah. You just tend to get a little bit nervous whenever you have to change." He told her staring out at the blue sky. Alice smiled "I'll keep you company. Don't you worry about that" She assured the fidgeting Hyperonian. Jack rubbed his abdomen causing Alice to glance at the blood-stained bandages "How did that happen?" She asked causing Jack to shrug slightly "Oh you know...You become careless around a Gore Magala's claw, and presto! Also it might've been our game of Dodgems that we were 'playing'" He joked, cringing slightly at his attempted laugh.

Alice sighed "Even in death you're joking around. For goodness sake Jack you need to be a bit more careful" She reprimanded, Jack shared an amused glance with her "I'm 906 and you're 31. And you're acting like my mother." He smiled as he looked back towards the sky, he gave a sigh and placed his hand on Alice's, and slowly Synthesis energy started glittering around his hands.

Alice tried to pull away initially, but once she was sure the energy wasn't going to hurt her she watched as the energy slowly built. Jack watched the woman with slight amusement allowing her to sate her curiosity, It also started glowing around his wounds turning the bandage a bright gold. "Y'know, I'm honestly conflicted on how I feel about this. On one hand, I'm dying because of the Chaos Magala, and on the other hand, I could've avoided all of this." He started, as white and orange sparkles joined the golden ones turning the glow into a spectacular light show "But you didn't" Alice said simply, glancing into the Hyperonians blue eyes, he smiled "You're right. I didn't. Because if I hadn't avoided it, I wouldn't of met you" He muttered sincerely.

As the energy got more violent Jack popped his joints "Lets get back to the village. I need to do this in safety" He told her, she smiled and kept her hand in his. As they walked back to the village they chatted about the potential to make Starstones work on monsters.

**Back in Shinato Village...**

Mark paced around the village waiting for Alice and Jack to come back from their walk. He was no fool, knowing exactly what was on the Hyperonians mind. He wanted to say goodbye to Alice before he did whatever he had to do to save himself. Knowing this made Mark incredibly jittery, what if something went wrong? Yalala was the one to calm him down "Mark, We couldn't stop him from going out, Isn't that what you said he told you? That he didn't want to go out resting?" She asked, Timerious placed a hand on his shoulder "They're back now look" He pointed out, Mark turned, but didn't expect Synthesis energy to be streaming from the Hyperonian.

Adele and Mark rushed over to Jack "What were you thinking Jack?" Mark asked, Jack smiled "I had to speak one last time with Alice" He glanced at the huntress "It was the last chance this life had to" He pointed out crossing his arms, Mark sighed "Well now you're back, we need to get you somewhere where you can rest" He told Jack leading him away, Alice couldn't help the tear that slipped out from her eye, as Jack gave one last smile.

With morbid curiosity Adele followed Mark and Jack onto the Crystal Ship, finding them sitting on the sofa and the Synthesis energy seeming to be...more controlled "It's better to do it inside the Crystal Ship as she controls it. Y'see, Synthesis energy can be incredibly dangerous and destructive if it's been resisted, and for the past four days, I've been resisting it with a lot of effort" He explained, Mark nodded "So it's sort of like shaking a bottle of fizzy Apple ade?" He asked, Jack raised an eyebrow "Well, I guess you can say that. But I'm saying it for Adele's benefit more than yours" He confessed looking directly at the Guildie.

Adele smiled sheepishly "Sorry Jack." She mumbled looking at her feet, Jack grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, the energy finally starting to stream from his face "No problem...this is going to be a violent one..." He said, glancing at the two he grinned nervously "You two better go out of the Crystal Ship. It's been documented that Revitalisations caused by the Hyper energy deficiency virus are incredibly violent and dangerous" He explained, Mark nodded standing up "Good Luck Jack, and see you on the other side" He muttered walking away. Adele gave one last glance at Jack, who looked ready to explode, before turning and walking out of the Crystal Ship, the panel clicking shut behind her.

Jack finally allowed the Synthesis energy to do it's job, which started to fire off of him with a spiralling shockwave. He grunted as he resisted the major changes, sighing when he heard the explosive destruction going on around him. He mentally apologised to the ship, allowing a grin when the Crystal ship thrummed in dismissal. With one last pulse, the Synthesis energy finished it's job allowing Jack to finally see the damage caused. Books were piled on the floors, and splinters of wood were scattered around the room "I'm just gonna change out of these clothes and then I'll leave you to rest" He mumbled, allowing a smile at the thrum that followed.

In the wardrobe he made sure to get another shirt, putting on a winter coat on top of it, he also put on black jogging bottoms. Looking in the mirror, he smiled as he noticed the change "So it's eye colour this time." he muttered inspecting the Homochromic orbs. One was a midnight blue and the other was a lighter teal shade. Overall, a very minor change.

Jack grinned as he made his way outside of the Crystal Ship. Waiting at the door, he took a breath before opening the door, a cloud of smoke and dust shooting outside.

* * *

><p><strong>"I think I laughed so hard I pulled a muscle..."<strong>  
><strong>~Sonic colours, Dr. Eggman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So there we have it, Jack has finally Revitalised himself, but not without having one last conversation with Alice. The only cost was that he destroyed the Console room of the Crystal Ship.<strong>

**I Didn't want to make the Revitalisation the standard blanket of energy transformation this time, as that would've been a bit too anti-climatic. So I had him explode in a vortex of Synthesis energy instead.  
>Keep on Rocking Fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	18. Understanding your enemy

**Chapter 17: Understanding your enemy**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Minegarde Explorer, Shinato Village<strong>

* * *

><p>Yalala walked back to where the Minegarde Explorer was, contemplating on what Mark had told her, Jack was their only hope to beat the Moulting Gore Magala, and it had moved into the Shinato Shrine. Timerious was the one who found out it was staying there, running back to the village with bated breath. She couldn't really understand what made the monster act the way it did, or what made monsters attack cities and villages around the world.<p>

Her next thought was the Hyperonian who had walking in with the glowing gold energy. She was convinced now that Jack was actually an alien, not believing it prior. His group seemed to trust him with their lives, and from what she had heard, she was willing to put her faith and life in his hands. Timerious was on the same boat, but he was still very wary of the abnormal nature of the Hyperonian. She blinked when she noticed Mark and Adele walking off of the Minegarde Explorer, she sped up her pace to catch up with them "What's happening with Jack?" She asked in the same concerned tone she used before "He's about to go through a Revitalisation...And according to him, it's gonna be a very violent one this time round" Mark explained crossing his arms.

They sat down at the bench, watching the children help around the mini farm "I believe him. He's done so much for us at this point, although I don't understand the way he is sometimes" Mark muttered, Adele grinned "He's Domesticated a Rathian and her young. I've been able to bond with them since" She told Yalala giddily "Wait, you mean to tell me he's got a Rathian in that Crystal of his?" Yalala asked incredulously, "How?!" She demanded, looking from Adele to Mark, "He said it was something called Dimensional Engineering. The way it works is really confusing, but for now lets just say it's bigger on the inside" Adele explained, Mark glanced at the Guildie "You don't understand how it works?" He asked, Adele shook her head with a sigh "No. He gave me a weak sample of the Dimensina Liquid, but I couldn't for the life of me figure it out" She admitted.

Alice was the third person to sit down next to them, with a sigh "What are you guys talking about?" She questioned, glancing at the trio, Yalala shrugged "Adele was explaining to me about the Dimensional Engineering" She muttered. Alice smiled in response "And what do you think of it?" She asked, Yalala rested her head on her hand "I think it sounds far-fetched." She stated simply. Alice grinned in response "Come on! If he could break the sound barrier, how is something that's bigger on the inside far fetched?" She teased, Yalala glared at the huntress "Hey! I've known him for two days, So I have a right to question the weird stuff" She pointed out with a huff. Mark and Adele chuckled at her childish pout "And I'm sure when Jack is feeling a little better, He'll be happy to give you an explanation" Alice assured.

Rob and Eliza were watching the exchange with a grin on their faces "Looks like Yalala has gotten to know the crew quite well" Rob said, Eliza nodded "Yeah. She is a curious lady isn't she?" Eliza murmured, fiddling with the finished Gore Magala Insect Glaive. Rob watched the girl with a smile "He's gonna be okay Lizzy! You saw yourself that he's just about ready to heal" He explained, smiling as Eliza's expression brightened "He's okay! Jack's better!" She squeaked as she ran towards the Hyperonian who was unboarding the Minegarde Explorer. Rob blinked at Jack's uninjured form before he walked towards the excited Wyverian.

Jack grinned as he was tackled by Eliza, He returned the glomp with equal enthusiasm before they both glanced up to the amused face of Rob "Oh, Hi Rob. How's the weather up there?" He joked, Rob grinned "Well, you're certainly back to your old self" He chuckled as he helped the Hyperonian back onto his feet. Eliza beamed at him "I've finished your new weapon Jack. Well, Rob helped with the sculpting of the claws and scales, but I did the forging" She muttered with excitement. Jack grinned "It's flawless." He said as he took the Glaive, he held out his arm for the Kinsect to latch onto, the bug chittering lightly "Yep, I'm your new owner" Jack said, which was followed by a more insistent chitter "Sounds good." He agreed.

Alice blinked when she heard Eliza babbling about something, her eyes widened when she saw Jack walking towards her "He's okay..." She whispered, Yalala blinked at the whisper looking in the direction that Alice was, and she gave a sigh of relief "Thank the Shrine! He's okay!" She breathed, Mark stood up and made his way over towards the Revitalised Hyperonian, Jack smiled at them causing Alice to blush slightly.

Jack greeted Mark on his way over to the huntress, ignoring his questions for the time being. Sitting down on the bench in between Yalala and Alice, he gave a sigh "This feels a lot better. Of course, I feel more awake than I've been in a while, but that's because the Cycle lasts for about twelve hours" He explained, Adele glanced at him "Well you look a lot better now" She muttered. Alice smiled "I'm glad you're okay." She said, Jack took her hand and allowed her to lean on his shoulder. "So what is this Dimensional Engineering I've been hearing about?" Yalala asked, Jack squeezed Alice's hand "Dimensional Engineering is something designed to increase the overall dimensions of the interior of something. It's basically like making a mini dimension within a room, Yes the room is still there, but depending on how powerful the DE is, it can multiply the size of it a hundredfold at least" He explained without faltering.

Yalala blinked at the explanation that she wasn't expecting to receive, because of this the retort she had thought of died on her lips. Adele however, was writing down what Jack said. Alice smiled before adapting a serious expression "Jack, we need to fully understand what we're dealing with here" She told him, Jack turned to her and nodded "Right. From what I've learned fighting the Gore Magala, It always goes for a combination of Brute force and speed. Now this new Chaotic form it has is completely baffled me." he admitted, Alice fiddled with her Pulsar fragment "So what about it's adult form?," She questioned, Yalala bit her lip as she watched Jack's expression darken "The adult form? A Shagaru Magara is much more versatile, and it's deposition of Virus pools is erratic and very dangerous. Close combat is almost impossible with it, which is why Hyperonians with a Mega-grade Cosmic form were only able to fight it" He told them standing up mid sentence.

He allowed Hyper energy to charge around his hands "It requires a LOT of Hyper energy though, which is why those with the Mega Cosmic forms tend to store Hyper energy in Comet shards," He continued, Mark crossed his arms listening to the explanation "Do you have a Mega Cosmic form?" He asked, Jack glanced at him "I have a Mega Cosmic form, yes" He finished.

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a glowing shard, which gleamed with a light blue, orange and yellow pulsing glow. "This is a Comet shard, which is exceedingly rare in the cosmos. I only have four myself, which is a bit more than what I need to maintain the Mega Cosmic form." He carefully scanned the groups reactions.

Alice was the first one to speak "I'll support whatever decision you make Jack." She assured him, Jack smiled and hugged the huntress "I know. This is gonna end one way or another. Oh, and for the time being, we're gonna sleep on the ME." He told them, Alice blinked "What? Why?" She asked, Jack smiled sheepishly "I wasn't joking when I said it can get violent. So the Crystal Ship needs a bit of time to repair herself" He told them walking off.

Mark sat back down on the bench "So at least we understand a little more about the Gore Magala. I was a little bit worried about how little we actually knew about it. Speaking of which, Now that Jack's back on his feet again, you should resume your job Alice" He pointed out, Alice nodded "Right. I'll do that as soon as I'm able to, but for the time being, we need to put our heads together and help out around town" She agreed, standing up, they walked over to where Rob and Eliza was sitting, only to find the duo playing a game of cards.

Sighing in amusement Alice sat down next to Eliza, Mark took the place next to Rob "So Jack has told us a little bit more about the Gore Magala, or the Chaos Magala as he's started calling it" Mark started, Eliza and Rob put their respective hand of cards down "Has he come up with a plan of action?" Rob asked, Alice nodded "Yeah. He's going to fight it using his Mega Cosmic form" She explained, Eliza looked confused "Mega...Cosmic form..? What's that?" She muttered in a puzzled tone, Mark sighed "Oh yeah, you weren't with us when we encountered him on the Dragonship outside Barubare. Let's just say it's a form which enhances his powers" He told her simply.

They spent the next couple of hours coming up with a plan whilst Jack prepared his Comet shards, and to visit the Shinato shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>"Local Fox ruins everything"<strong>  
><strong>~Hellfirecomms, Sonic-a-thon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This is the build-up towards the big finale so to speak. Or a breather chapter, everyone can have different connotations towards it. Anyway, the gang has finally learned that Jack can defeat the near-adult Gore Magala with his Mega-Cosmic form.<strong>

**Also, there are references to things in the game. Can you find them?  
>Keep on Rocking fellow readers!<br>~Jack1191**


	19. The Shrine of the Damned

**Chapter 18: The Shrine of the Damned**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Shinato village, Shinato Shrine<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice made sure to equip her best set of armour, which Jack had thankfully given her the materials for, and as she walked off of the Minegarde Explorer, she grabbed a torch and some whetstones for later use. Jack was waiting outside for her and with a small smile he took her hand "Are you ready to explore the Shrine then?" He asked, Alice started walking with him "I am" She said simply, making sure to keep slightly behind him just in case.<p>

They pushed open the large stone door protecting the Shrine, having gained permission to enter said Shrine, the guards didn't try to stop them. The dust kicked up inside the shrine when the breeze from the village hit it, and they looked like little sparks flying through the air once the touched the burning top of Alice's torch.

Jack slowly inspected the heiroglyphs on the walls, which somehow depicted him fighting the Shagaru Magara, "It seems that the events weren't just poor luck...This was a Prophesised event Alice" He said softly, The huntress walked over to the wall he was inspecting, following his gaze, "That's...Incredible..." She breathed, Jack sighed placing a hand on the 'glyphs "They say destiny follows you everywhere you go...But I always thought destiny was a pile of dung...Now though...I'm not too sure" He confessed, turning to face Alice "If you want to you can head back to the village. I won't fault you for it" He told her.

As he went to inspect the walls at the far end of the shrine Alice contemplated what she had to do...She could help Jack with whatever he had to do, or she could wait in the village worrying for Jack's safety. Once she decided on what she had to do, she made her way over to where Jack was again "I'm gonna go through with it..." She told him, Jack smiled before turning back to the wall "They say the shrine has been here for at least 200 years...Now I'm seeing why they believe this, Look at these Heiroglyphs, they look like something you'd see in a Pyramid" He pointed at one of them, which depicted someone mining ore, and building the homes of Shinato.

They walked further into the Shrine finding a large spread of candles surrounding a statue of one of the Great Elders of Minegarde "It's the great elder of Shinato...I've only read stories about the elders, Apparently they've lived for hundreds of years, Shinato living for about 870 years" Alice explained, Jack read the plaque which simply read **The Elder of Shinato**. Making sure to avoid setting fire to themselves as they stepped over the candles, they made their way further into the shrine.

Jack glanced around the next room, stopping as he inspected the walls and flooring around him. Grabbing Alice as she stepped on one of the plates, she grunted as she was sliced by a bolt that shot out of the wall. She breathed in relief as three more shot afterwards. Jack inspected the glancing blow caused by the bolt, once he was sure it was clear of poison, he nodded "Careful. The place is rigged with Pressure plates." He told her, Alice placed a hand over the weeping wound on her shoulder nodding "Y'see this is why I hate the female armour, they spend so much time sexualising the design of it and not enough on protective features" She huffed.

They carefully made their way around the rigged room, setting off a few Bolt traps, which narrowly missed them, and a Guillotine which scared the life out of the duo. Jack rubbed his arm grumbling slightly "They have to take all these security measures don't they? For Voids sake, we're not Tomb Raiders..." He complained, Alice sighed as they finally crossed the threshold of the forth room.

In the centre of the room was an incredibly Ornately designed key, one which Jack surmised would open up the door to the Forbidden Grounds past the Shrine. He carefully crossed the room making sure to keep an eye on his surroundings so he didn't trigger anymore traps. Although he was expecting a trap to activate when he removed the key from it's resting place. Making a promise to return the key to it's place in the Shrine he wrapped his fingers around the cool surface of the large key. Alice watched with bated breath as the Hyperonian slowly lifted the key from the cushion. Like they expected, the door shut behind them, making an impassable barrier between the door to what they assumed to be the Forbidden Grounds and the previous chambers of the Shrine.

Walking back to where Alice was, Jack tucked the key in his coats pocket "The room is too old to distort the particles around us," He told her, Alice blinked inspecting the room carefully. He was right, as the chamber was filled with abrasions and cracks due to longevity degradation "Well, how do we get out? We can't really head to where the Gore Magala is at this point in time" She told him, Jack nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key again. They turned towards the doors to the Forbidden Ground and walked across the room.

Jack inspected the large ornate door that protected the Shrine from the Forbidden grounds, and at the bottom of the large handle was a keyhole. Jack inserted the key into the door and turned, the tumblers screeched in protest and underuse through the past few centuries, Alice cringed at the noise, but Jack didn't seem to be affected by it. Taking the handle Jack pulled grunting as he heaved the door slowly open. Alice grabbed onto Jack's abdomen pulling along with him.

The door scraped along the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust and smoke. Once the door was open by a suitable amount, Jack stopped pulling causing Alice to yelp as he became rigid. Jack gave a concerned glance towards the huntress, but with a grin and an embarrassed blush, they both strode forward.

* * *

><p><strong>"Is it British Men Can't Boogie? I've still got it! I've still got it! Oh yeah!"<strong>  
><strong>~Mock The Week, Ed Byrne<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This is it, We're nearly done. I wanted to make the Shrine feel like a room in the Tomb Raider games, hence the reason why I added the traps in the rooms. The Forbidden Grounds is the area where you fight the Shagaru Magara, the final boss for the offline story mode.<strong>

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	20. The Shining Elder Dragon

**Chapter 19: The Shining Elder Dragon**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: The Forbidden Grounds, Deep inside Shinato Shrine<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark...Very dark, and it wasn't something Jack liked too much at all. He knew that the virus clouds were impenetrable by Ultra violet rays, so he cautiously walked onto the small land inside the Forbidden Grounds. Of course, the skylight was why it was inefficient at keeping monsters in, although it could be argued that the monster inside the grounds could have smashed it's way out.<p>

Alice felt her heart speed up as they walked further into the grounds, and let off a squeak when she bumped into Jack. He placed a hand over her mouth signalling forward, there resting directly in the centre of the Forbidden Grounds was the Shagaru Magara. Her eyes widened "What..?" She squeaked, Jack slowly stepped forward, pausing every now and then as to not wake the monster up.

Jack's hands actually shook at the gleaming scales of the Adult Magara, and as he started charging his Hyper energy the Elder Dragon woke up. It's eyes immediately recognised who it was dealing with, and with a bow, it shot up into the air. Alice shielded herself with her arm from the burst of light that shone from the Shagaru Magara. Jack growled as he mentally summoned the Comet Shards, which appeared with a tri coloured flash. Absorbing the Hyper energy provided from the four Comet Shards as well as his own, he released it with a spectacular golden blast, rivalling the Shagaru Magara's in brightness and splendour.

Alice blinked away the white dots in her vision and she had to do a double take when she looked at Jack, He had a large spherical golden aura, and his wings had transformed into glittering golden waves of Hyper energy. His coat and clothes had gained a sort of aerodynamic armour which looked like it was built for speed, and his sword had a spiritual golden blade around it.

The Shagaru Magara calculated it's chances with the powered up Hyperonian, before it shot forward with a roar, Not wasting any time, Jack met the Shagaru Magara head on. They were evenly matched with power, Jack broke the grapple they were in before lashing out with his foot, sending the Shagaru Magara back a couple of feet. It growled as it shook off the jaw-shattering kick, and punted the Hyperonian away with a claw. Jack sailed through the air for a couple of feet before he caught himself, and shot forward with immense speed.

They chased each other round the Forbidden Grounds for a bit of time before Jack got tired of it sending a burst of Hyper energy towards the Magara. Twisting it's body, it matched the Hyper energy with a blast of the virus, the two energies exploding on contact. Jack caught eye contact with the Shagaru Magara before allowing himself to grin, with a dragged out boom, Jack attacked the Shagaru Magara at Light speed. Shaking off the assault the Shagaru Magara tried to get a fix on the speedy Hyperonian. It yelped when it took a particularly vicious kick on the chin, and growled in annoyance as it took a punch to the gut.

Breaking the speed, Jack hovered idly to see the fruits of his labour, finding chips of the golden scales lying on the floor, He allowed a small smile, before he grunted as he was grabbed in the Shagaru Magara's ferocious claw. He groaned as the Elder Dragon started constricting the claw, choking the life out of him. Focusing some Hyper energy he shot a ray directly into the monsters face. He quickly caught himself when he was released from the Shagaru Magara's claw, which was currently shaking it's head to alleviate the pain. Jack dismissed what he was told about honour for the time being as he shot forward and rammed the Shagaru Magara time after time.

**Below the battle...**

Alice watched the battle with bated breath, she wished that she could help somehow, but if it was evenly matching the Mega-Cosmic Form, who knew what it could do to her? She sat down on the floor near the door where they walked in contemplating the whole journey so far. Meeting Rumere and Igor, The chief of Chico village, and Yalala and Timerious, among many others. She had a reliable crew, and she'd even been able to find someone she loved with all her heart.

A part of her watched the battle getting a sadistic thrill from the dogfight going on in the air, as Jack weaved around the Shagaru at Hypersonic speeds, and how the Shagaru tried to keep the elusive Hyperonian in it's sight. She smiled as she felt the thrill of watching Jack fight at his very best hit her. She fiddled with the Pulsar fragment resting snugly around her neck...Only one of them would win.

**With Jack...**

The fight started getting physical really quick, and Jack found himself having to block lashes from the claws, each one bouncing off his aura with a small tck sound. Misjudging one of the swipes, Jack grunted as he once again sailed through the air. Feeling slightly dizzy from the spinning, he had no chance to dodge the next swipe which smashed him towards the ground. The air was shaken from his lungs as he impacted the land with a loud crash. Blinking out the stars from his vision he recovered from the crash and rammed the Shagaru Magara once more sending the monster sailing through the air with a pained growl.

Jack was starting to get annoyed that the fight was going nowhere, a point which was visualised by the spherical aura starting to flare like a fire, getting three times brighter. The Shagaru Magara shared the same sentiment, roaring it let out a huge purple cloud of the virus turning the area even darker, the only light being from Jack and itself. Contemplating his next action, Jack fired an aggressive bolt of Hyper energy, which blazed through the air, the Shagaru Magara narrowly dodged the first couple but the forth and fifth ones exploded against it's shell sending it reeling a couple of feet. It followed Jack's example and started firing blasts of the virus, which Jack barely dodged, stopping his flight to prevent himself from getting hit by the last one.

They both shot forward once more and Jack assaulted it's body with a powerful right hook. He blocked the claw that lashed towards him, and tossed the Shagaru Magara back a few feet ramming it with the acquired speed gained from the short distance. As the Shagaru Magara recovered from the assault, Jack shot up into the air and nosedived directly into it's back, causing the monster to yelp in pain whilst struggling to get out from the Hyperonians vicelike grip.

Alice shielded her face from the large dust cloud that shot out from the crash, and when she looked back towards the battle she found the Shagaru Magara back on it's feet, but unable to fly because of the impact. Jack's arms were riddled with minor cuts, something he ignored as he avoided the blasts of the virus shooting from the ground around the monster. He was able to get the odd pot-shot in, each time narrowly avoiding the blast of the virus that immediately followed, and after a while Jack had resorted to a game of energy tennis, firing a bolt of Hyper energy which was countered with a burst of the virus.

Jack blocked a blast of the virus that was on an impact course with Alice "Get back into the Shrine! I won't be able to protect you whilst I'm fighting him!" He yelled, as he punted away the Shagaru Magara's claw. Alice nodded and ran back towards the Shrine doors, she grunted as she pushed them open further, before running into the Shrine, just in time as a blast of the virus impacted the door.

Jack gave a sigh of relief as he saw Alice make it to safety, turning to the Shagaru Magara he adopted a more serious expression "Time for the Big Finale pal!" He said as they both shot forward again. Jack grappled onto the Shagaru Magara's wings tugging on the much more resilient claw, The Shagaru Magara tried to shake him off as he was immobilizing one of the claws whilst sitting on the shattered one. It tried rolling, leaping into the air, and even running around the area in an attempt to shake the Hyperonian off. Jack gave one last growl, and with a burst of strength he managed to pull the claw out again, the Shagaru Magara released a ear shattering yelp at this, batting the Hyperonian off of it's back again, as it nursed the injured claw, Jack slowly recovered from the fall. Blinking as he felt something wet on his head he looked at his hand, and a bloodstain covered his palm. Clenching his jaw he pushed himself back to his feet.

The Shagaru Magara was equally tired, panting in pain and exhaustion. They both rushed forward again, the Shagaru Magara smashing the ground around it, causing chunks of the landscape to get sent flying. Jack avoided the claws, but his reaction time was getting slower by the second, and it wasn't long before he was punted away again by it's claw. Groaning in pain Jack once again pushed himself back onto his feet, leaping backwards as the Shagaru Magara attempted to crush him. He rebutted this with a sucker punch to the jaw followed by a bolt of Hyper energy. It yelped as it collapsed to the ground.

Jack breathed heavily "This. Is. It..." He muttered his exhaustion making his British accent thicker, as the aura of the Mega Cosmic form got more and more aggressive.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sort it, Or Abort it!"<strong>  
><strong>~The Thick of it, Malcolm F. Tucker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Well, there we go. I need feedback for battles like this one, so if anyone has anything constructive to say for this it'd be very appreciated. The Mega-Cosmic form is Jack's second to best form he can use, the best form being the Vortex form.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Keep on rocking fellow Readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	21. A Dying Wish

**Chapter 20: A Dying wish**

* * *

><p>Jack walked closer to the struggling Elder Dragon with a fire of determination burning in his eyes. As his aura got more and more aggressive, he got ready for what he was about to do, and if it failed...They were doomed. With a yell he released every bit of Hyper energy that the Mega Cosmic form provided him with, the Shagaru Magara roared in pain, which turned into a whimper.<p>

Turning towards the doors of the Shinato Shrine he glanced back at the barely alive form of the Shagaru Magara. It seemed to be growling something, as if it was attempting to speak "Jarghnrg...Jack...Dawson" Came it's gravelly voice, interested Jack made his way back over to where the Shagaru Magara was "You...were...Honourable at the best of times" It growled, getting used to the English vocabulary swiftly, Jack crouched next to the dying monster "Why do you spread the virus?" Jack asked, the Shagaru Magara let out a gravelly chuckle "It's part of who we are...And how we survive...I'm just barely out of Magala-hood" It told him, Jack sighed "It had to be done. I wish it could be different somehow, finding some way to control virus excretion for example" He said.

Sitting down on the ground he leaned up against the Dying Magara "Y'know, I never thought I'd hold a civil conversation with one of your kind...and for now the only one of your kind on Minegarde" He chuckled, the Shagaru Magara gave a toothy grin "And I never thought I'd hold a civil conversation with one of you" it agreed, Jack turned to the brighter landscape "Wonder why they call it the Forbidden Grounds when access is easy for wyverns and Elder Dragons" Jack mused, "It's because of the very thin atmosphere here" The Shagaru Magara told him "And since you come from the Nightmare Child..." Jack started "I can survive the vacuum of space, yes" It finished for him.

Jack stood up "I'll let you spend your last moments in peace...You don't need me rambling in your ear" He said walking back towards the door "Oh, I have one last thing to ask Jack..." The Shagaru Magara started, Jack glanced back towards it "Shoot" Jack told it, giving another toothy smile it sighed "Remember me. Spend at least five minutes of your day remembering the Magala that was different" It requested, Jack smiled "I'll honour your wish buddy. I Promise" He told it softly.

Jack sighed as he placed a hand on the door "What will happen to you?" He asked, The Shagaru Magara blinked "As far as I know, given at least a year, my corpse will start to...uthgh...Crystallise, and the virus will decompose" It explained, Jack smiled "I'll make sure no-one disturbs your rest" He told the Magara, the last thing his heard as he walked through the Shrine's door was a soft "Thank you".

Glancing around he found the drained Comet shards scattered around the room, and a sleeping Huntress on the stairs "Was I that long? Jeez..." He said, scooping the sleeping woman up and locking the door. Focusing hard, he tried to distort as little amount of particles as possible, and after a few seconds, disappeared with a quiet snapping sound. He reappeared just outside the Shrine "Alice? Wakey-wakey!" He cooed in her ear, she groaned in annoyance "Nah, five more minutes..." She slurred, Sighing Jack shot into the air with immense speed, Alice shrieked as she woke up to the fast moving landscape "How'd you sleep?" Jack asked, causing her to blink "Ugh...Just fine...Is the Shagaru Magara dealt with?" She asked and Jack nodded.

They landed back in Shinato village, and after approximately three seconds, the town went up with the ruckus of his return "You did it!" Yalala squealed as she bounced around with Timerious not too far behind "I just knew you could!" She muttered with glee. Jack sighed as he walked back towards the Crystal Ship.

As they approached it, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before smiling "Err...Jack? Why am I still sitting in your arms?" Alice asked with an embarrassed tone, Jack shrugged "I don't know. You had the opportunity to stand on your own two feet when Yalala got all mad with the praise...I don't like praise" He said as he pushed open the door, Alice followed and blinked at the redesigned interior "What happened?" She asked staring at the new model in awe "Powerful and destructive Revitalisation, Kind of destroyed the last Console room, so she had to Redecorate" He explained simply sitting at the console remembering the Shagaru Magara's last words.

* * *

><p><strong>"Victory is Mine!"<strong>  
><strong>~Family Guy, Stewie Griffin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I honestly couldn't end the battle on the Shagaru Magara just dying. I thought that the idea of the Shagaru Magara using the intelligence Jack saw earlier in the story would've been cool. Well, if it's bad or good let me know your personal opinion.<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry for the painfully Ironic Quote. Keep on Rocking fellow readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	22. Remembarance of a Shagaru Magara

**Chapter 21: Remembrance of a Shagaru Magara (Epilogue)**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination: Minegarde Explorer, Crystal Ship console room<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack sat in the Crystal Ship reading a book. It was two months since he'd defeated the Shagaru Magara, and the Minegarde Explorer was encourse to Dondruma town on the accounts of weird behaviour around the dunes outside of the village. He was willing to wager it was an undocumented Wyvern or Elder Dragon, something that was entirely possible through what he'd seen so far. Eliza and Rob had an unbreakable bond through their experiences, and Adele had made a massive breakthrough in the research about Rathian behaviour.<p>

Mark had gained quite a large degree of Navigational skill, being the one who pointed them towards their destinations, and they had formed a powerful trust in each other. Sighing as he turned the page he also thought about Alice and her hunting career, she'd started hunting three days after the defeat of the Shagaru Magara and she had become quite proficient at using the long sword, and she'd recently been able to access the full potential of the Pulsar fragment he gave her.

They'd done so much over the last few months, stopping a Dah'ren Mohran from bulldozing the village of Barubare, and solving volcanic related problems around Naguri. Chico Village was the most eventful locale, where he gained two new Felyne Comrades who retired to work in the kitchens on the Crystal ship, something which Buddy wanted to do, and Pal joined for the sake of it.

They also encountered a Zamtrios around the Frozen Sea, something Jack thought was comical and scary at the same time; being able to bloat itself to four times it's original size, and because of it's internal body temperature, it was able to produce Spiky Ice armour on whim. The Zamites were also interesting on the way they grew, something Alice had nightmares about after one latched onto her and started draining her blood plasma.

Around the Unknown Sea of trees was where he got infected by the Feral Wyvern virus, something he didn't want to go through again. He had twelve spare canisters filled with Hyper energy though, he could probably make it into a weapon of some sort...Modify the Explorer perhaps.

Then there was the backtracking to Naguri to transform the Ship into an Airship, the propellers able to work up to 491mph no problem, and with the Sonic shield, it could reach speeds of just under 680mph. He was glad he could travel fast in the air with everyone, as well as being able to live in the skies. The Crystal Ship's new interior design took everyone a little bit of getting used to but after about a week and a half they managed to cope with it.

Jack grinned when Alice climbed onto the sofa next to him "What're you reading?" She asked, Jack shrugged "It's a horror story by someone named Robert Swindles, it's called _Room 13_ and it's about a vampire that lives in said room in a hotel" He explained, Alice smiled as she nursed a cup of tea "Sounds good. I may give it a read sometime" She told him, getting into a more comfortable position.

After a while, Jack put the book down and stood up stretching his joints. Alice followed his example, and walked out of the room towards the bedroom. Getting changed into his pyjamas, he got into bed, Alice followed his example wearing shorts and an oversized top. Jack sat in the bed for a few moments before sighing "Don't you remember when we met? You were so paranoid back then" He told her, Alice smiled "Well, I had just been saved by a man with wings, so I had every right to be paranoid" She said, Jack chuckled "Good point. You warmed up to me pretty good at Naguri village though" He pointed out, and Alice nodded "Yeah. And I got to know you because of it" She muttered as she reminisced. Jack grinned "Come here you" he said, pecking her on the lips.

They both took their respective sides of the bed "Goodnight Jack" Alice yawned, Jack closed his eyes "Goodnight Alice" He told her, the last thought on his mind being the talk he had with the Shagaru Magara, and how he was honouring his promise...The promise to the Elder Dragon that had a change of heart...

* * *

><p><strong>"Tell me the truth if you think you know it, Lay down the law if you're feeling brave, But Daleks, Never, EVER, Tell me the Rules!"<strong>  
><strong>~Doctor who, the Eleventh Doctor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Well, there we have it people. The Finale to part one of Minegarde's Nightmare. Now I wonder how long it'll be before I get Part two done.<strong>

**Thank you to those who read the story to the very end, Or at least this part of it, But when Part two is finished, I'll be posting another story with them both together.  
>Once more, thank you for your time, and Review to let me know what I can improve on, Art and Writing is my passion, so you'll be helping me greatly.<strong>

**One last time, Keep on Rocking fellow Readers, And see you with part two!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	23. Sidefic: Christmas on Minegarde

**Side fic: Christmas on Minegarde**  
><strong>-Minegarde's Nightmare; Xmas side plot-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was that time of the year once again, a tradition which Jack hadn't celebrated since he spent time living on Earth; Christmas. He hummed to himself as he pulled out some boxes from a stuffy storage room on the Crystal Ship. Looking in them he found what he was looking for; some worn but usable Christmas Decorations that look as though they'd been through a war. He gave an internal scoff at that point; they had been through the Time War after all!

On the Dragonship, Eliza was wondering what the Hyperonian was up to now. He seemed to be one of the most energetic at the weirdest of times, a Gore Magala staring him straight in the face? He goes out all guns blazing with anger and enthusiastic violence. She cringed slightly at that; The sight was certainly one that would've made her Dad proud.

Of course Alice and Mark were planning another excursion to the Unknown Sea of trees, to get valuable ores and the like. And to hopefully extend the map of what lies within the mysterious blanket of trees. Rob was maintaining the temperature of their little ghetto workshop, the furnace being powered by searing hot Teostra scales. The continuous Gunpowder like properties being exactly what was needed to shape a weapon.

They both did a double take when they saw Jack walking down the corridors of the ship, which he'd Dimensionally enhanced, with a tree of all things, hoisted over his shoulder. He was whistling a tune (_Silent Night_) and gave them a cheery wave as he walked past them.

Eliza blinked, this level of randomness from the Hyperonian wasn't something she was used to; as he'd always been serious and level-headed regarding finding the Gore Magala. Of course things were hard since he'd been infected but this was a welcome change in attitude as he'd always be glum about his predicament.

She expressed this with a wide smile, something Rob immediately picked up on "What's gotten you so cheery?" He asked slowly, she beamed wider "Oh, it's just that Jack seems to have gotten a little better" She explained, something which Rob nodded to "Yeah...He seems to be a lot happier for some reason, Although, I'd love to see where he's getting all of THAT" He expressed as he pointed to several boxes being lifted by the Hyperonian.

Jack groaned slightly as he felt another twang of pain from the virus. He knew that Rob and Eliza probably saw him flinch so he hurried to get away from where they could see him "Oh for crying out loud!" He mumbled as they walked towards him to see if he was alright "Take it easy Jack" Rob said easing him down to the chair "You'll be alright...I'm sure of it" He assured, Jack nodded "I just hope I find a cure soon, It's doing enough damage as it is. By the way it is, I'll be surprised if I live for another couple of weeks" He told them.

Eliza didn't like the sound of that...Jack dying? That was their only hope of stopping the Gore Magala without any major populace loss extinguished...She frowned; it wouldn't come to that. She was sure of it. Of course she was a little wary around him because of the bursts of Hyper energy that would randomly expel from him, but he'd sorted it by wearing DNA Inhibitors, which prevented him from using too much energy.

He could remove them, and it was an weapon with awesome power at a last resort, but as Alice had dragged him back to the Dragonship, it proved it took a lot out of him. She couldn't imagine the amount of pain it brought him. Jack sighed "Better not waste anymore time. It's December 24th and I have a Christmas tree to put up" He told them.

Rob blinked at the mention of the word "Christmas? What's that?" He asked, Jack grunted as he stood up "Well, ah, It's a tradition back on Planet Earth. A thing which I celebrated for the time I was living there. It's a holiday derived from Religion, a day dedicated to the Birth of a child named Jesus Christ. And it celebrates how the three wise men followed a bright blue Superstar to a place called Jerusalem, to see the birth of a man who'd change the face of the Earth" He explained, Eliza frowned at the idea "So it's kind of like how people on Minegarde worship Fatalis and the Elder Dragons, for their insurmountable abilities to change the world and the lives of people around them?" She asked, Jack nodded as he placed the tree in the corner of the room.

Opening a box he pulled out some tangled fairy lights, being generic in colour, but being a long and confusing mess. Rob took off his smithing glove and helped the Hyperonian untangle the wires "It's a time of giving Christmas. A season of Goodwill and Light-hearted-ness. That's why I love it. Because people are generous to their families for that One day" He explained as he wrapped the untangled wires around the various branches of the tree.

Adele walked in on that moment, and Eliza nearly broke into laughter at the sheer look of confusion on her face "What are you doing Jack? You're supposed to be in bed resting" She admonished, causing him to roll his eyes "Yeah, yeah, we know I'm dying so no need to run away from the truth. What you guys need to understand is that Everything ends" He muttered as he finally plugged the lights in.

Handing Eliza a box he turned to the Guildie "I'm no exception. I got badly hurt on the beginning of my Recharge Cycle; So what? You expect me to sit back and watch the planet which I've grown to Love go out in a burst of flames? Adele, you're a smart girl. And if what you've studied about me doesn't explain, I have traditions. And Christmas is one which I honour my surrogate family with" He muttered with a heated glare.

Adele shrunk back "Sorry...I didn't realise." She mumbled, Eliza threw an arm around her shoulders "Join in. We should give Jack the best Christmas he's ever had" She said dragging the Guildie over to the box of Baubles and tinsel. Rob gave a rare grin "You should lay back every once in a while Adele...Helps a lot when you hardly rest" He said, causing her to blink as if she'd seen something preposterous.

A few hours later Jack was singing Christmas carols with Eliza, whilst Adele and Rob sat on the sofa laughing at the duo whilst drinking Eggnog. It definitely made Mark and Alice do a double take when they saw all the decorations everywhere "What in the name of Fatalis is all of this..?" Mark asked, turning to an equally stunned Huntress "It's CHRISTMAS!" Rob shouted, causing them to blink several times. Jack walked up to them "Well look who's finally back. D'ya know, I honestly thought you were gonna be late for the Christmas party. We've done loads, sang carols, ate Mince Pies and as you can see, we're currently on the Eggnog" He explained throwing a shining arm around the duo.

Alice tried to get away from the energetic Hyperonian, but even in his sick state, he was unbelievably strong. Mark seemed to be trying to keep his footing and the two yelped as they were shoved onto the sofa. Adele and Rob chuckled as they scrambled to sit on the chair rather than smother their faces on it.

Mark found himself holding a glass of Eggnog and a Christmas cracker "Just stop!" He cried, Jack stopped backing away "Sorry." He said simply sitting next to the Christmas tree. Alice turned to the Hyperonian "Now please explain to us what this Christmas is and why there are weird decorations all over the living room" She demanded, He sighed wincing slightly as another wave of pain pulsed through his body "It's a tradition back on Planet Earth. And I celebrated it when I lived there. It's a time of giving and spending time with your families, and since we've been through a bit together, you're becoming my new family" He explained, coughing afterwards, once again driving home the fact that he was ill. Mark sighed and looked at him sympathetically "We're here for you Jack. And if this Christmas is what you want, then we'll be willing to give it a go" He turned to Alice "Won't we?" He asked, She looked at Jack and allowed herself a small smile "Yeah...Why not?" She agreed.

Jack gave a childish smile, and jumped up grabbing another glass of Eggnog and gave it to the huntress. She took it and gave a smile back sniffing it, before taking an experimental sip. Deciding she liked to creamy flavour she took another gulp of the concoction, Mark following suit.

The Day went well, Rob enjoying the jokes inside the Crackers, especially the Knock-Knock jokes, finding them to be light-hearted and imaginative. Mark enjoyed the Turkey and the Pigs in Blankets, finding the name to be weird but overall just being a bit Glutton so to speak. Alice liked the charming feel of it, the cheer you get from giving a present to someone and the look of happiness on their faces when they opened up said present and got what they wanted.  
>Eliza...Well, she enjoyed every bit of it, liking the different and exotic feeling of another planets tradition. And she was happy to help Jack with it to give him one last feeling of Nostalgia.<br>Adele found the whole thing intriguing, the idea of Religion being something she hadn't heard of before. Of course she knew about how people worshipped Fatalis and other Elder Dragons, but she didn't really consider those to be Religions of any kind.

Jack smiled as he climbed under his bed covers, the day and the pulses of pain finally wearing him out. Satisfied with the day, he sighed happily and closed his eyes, "Merry Christmas everyone" He mumbled before he drifted off with a snore.

* * *

><p><strong>"A gift isn't what makes Me happy on Christmas Day, No, I just prefer to see my siblings open their presents, and the festive spirit that follows"<strong>  
><strong>~Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This was a story which I wrote on Christmas Day 2014. It was intended to be it's own ficlet, but I thought what the hell, It connects to the storyline and the whole December timeline, and threw it in. You may see the story grow a little in word count every now and then.<strong>

**I was very pleased with how it turned out, and there are references again in the paragraphs somewhere, so look into the lines a little more...Keep on Rocking fellow readers, and a late Merry Christmas and happy new year!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


	24. Sidefic: Doodle

**Minegarde's Nightmare Side story**  
><span><strong>Doodle<strong>

* * *

><p>It was around 3am in the morning, something Jack sighed at when he noticed the time on the Holographic display. The Recharge Cycle was always something that interrupted his sleeping patterns, so he spent most of his time tinkering with things that didn't need fixing. He was still quite anxious about his new travelling partners, But he had grown a slight fondness towards Alice.<p>

He nearly hit his head against the console when he felt another persons presence in the console room, tilting his head sideways, he frowned when he noticed Adele glancing warily around the interior. No doubt she was curious as to what the controls did on the console.

She had waited until Jack and the team had went to bed to sate her curiousity...The Crystal Ship was way too advanced to be technology from their days, as evidenced by the Dimensionally Transcendent interior and holographic displays. Although Adele had read about the Crystal Ship, seeing the inside was all the more fascinating when she stood looking down at the many controls which occupied the console.

Reaching out for one of the levers, she jumped with a yelp when she heard Jack clear his throat "Any reason as to why you're not in bed Adele?" He asked suspiciously, placing a hand on her chest, she gave a nervous smile "I...Err, wanted to take a look..." She confessed sheepishly, blushing slightly when Jack raised an eyebrow at the weak excuse "You know I could just explain a few controls. Right?" He told the woman, who gripped her journal tighter "R-right..." She whispered, before turning around, and walking back the way she came.

Pausing, she turned back to the Hyperonian "It's kind of silly...But I had a nickname I thought of for you when I was writing a recount of the day" She muttered fiddling with her nighties ribbon "A Nickname?" Jack murmured as he glanced at her. Biting her lip nervously, Adele nodded "Right...I was gonna nickname you Doodle...On account of the artistic pieces you've left in the gallery" She explained to him, causing Jack to hum thoughtfully "The Gallery...A room I haven't been to in years. Doodle...I like it" He agreed flicking a lever on the console, catching the Guildie's attention.

The nervousness was replaced with confusion and curiosity as to what the Hyperonian was doing "This right here is an Isomorphic filter. It makes the console lock to my DNA pattern, thus rendering the controls unresponsive to anyone other than me" He explained pointing to the small brown lever "It sounds...Like an impressive security feature" She agreed, as she walked around the console with him as he explained some of the basic controls.

An hour later, Adele was swaying on her feet in exhaustion, causing Jack to smile at her in bemusement "Let's get you back to bed Adele" He told the woman, who shook her head "N-no...One...more" She slurred, causing Jack to chuckle as he picked her up in a bridal position "Sleep is a priority, and one I intend on getting you to keep. The Crystal Ship will still be there later today" He reminded her in a chastising tone, Adele allowed a tired smile "'K...G'night Doodle..." She yawned as her eyes closed, followed shortly by a soft snore.

Once he was done placing her Journal on the bedside table, he tucked the woman in, carefully removing her glasses and placing them on top of the Journal. Allowing a smile he brushed a lock of hair out of the sleeping guildies eyes, before moving slowly out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I've started playing Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, and let me tell you, it's addicting as hell! Anyway, the Guildmarm, the character Adele was based off of Nicknames you Doodle, and constantly makes fun of how your character is mute by following questions she asked to the Hunter(ess) with "You don't say".<strong>

**It was pretty fun to write, but also a challenge seeing as Adele's characterisation is vastly different from the Guildmarm's in the game. Keep on Rocking fellow readers!  
>~Jack1191<strong>


End file.
